Adventure Time: Tales of Ooo
by DarKingdomHearts
Summary: Read the stories of the secrets of the inhabitants of Ooo.
1. Stakes of Gum

A new story of mine, I'm still doing Ever After, I only decided to take a break of it and publish this chapter first. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 1 Stakes of Gum**

The Land of Ooo, a beautiful place on the world with many kingdoms which each have their joyful inhabitants. One of these kingdoms is the Candy Kingdom, like the name says a place only made out of candy. The ruler of this kingdom is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, but often is being referred as PB or Peebles by her friends. Although only being 18 years old she already has good control over the kingdom, everyone adores her.

Somewhere else in the Land of Ooo there is another kingdom, one without a ruler, the Mountain Kingdom. The Mountain Kingdom is adjacent to the Candy Kingdom's outskirts and close to the sea. There are no real inhabitants, sometimes you see tourists or a weird creature hopping around through the cliffs, but no one really lives there. Except for Marceline, the Vampire Queen. She is already very old, being over 1000 years already, as she even had witnessed the Great Mushroom War, but still had the appearance of an 18 year old girl. This story is about these two girls and their relationship with each other, one that many have questioned before, but still is so confusing.

* * *

Bonnibel woke up in her bed. She lay under her pink blanket and stared upwards to the ceiling, not caring about anything. Her pink hair made out of gum was as straight as always, it seemed like she never had a bad hair day. After a minute or two Bonnie stood up and stretched herself. She wore a black t-shirt with an interesting display. Something what seems to be two burnt or roasted marshmallows on sticks that are strangling a yellow snake in water. Next to that she also wore pink sweatpants. She walked towards the mirror in her bathroom, after staring a few seconds into it she sighed. She opened the water crane and washed her face, which had a refreshing feeling.

She walked to her closet door and opened it. The closet revealed many outfits, ranging from dresses to casual outfits. She pulled off her black T-shirt and threw it on the bed, but the sweatpants went directly into the wash basket. She looked to the long mirror on the inside of her closet door. She examined her light pink skin of gum, next she did off her bra and her panty exposing her naked body, but of course nobody was around to see that. She searched through her closet and put on a fresh set of underwear. She grabbed her favorite dress; a puffy-sleeved flowing magenta gown with magenta trim at the sleeves, purple trim at the scoop-neck collar and a purple sash. Next she grabbed a beautiful golden tiara, with a turquoise gem on the top, from her nightstand to put it on. She walked to the exit of her bedroom and sighed. She turned her head back to catch a glimpse of her room, turned back and opened the big door.

After she set one step out of her bedroom Peppermint Butler rushed towards her. A well-dressed peppermint candy who was wearing the traditional tailcoat of a butler. Bonnie immediately knew they needed the help of their 'Princess Bubblegum' to fix a problem in the Candy Kingdom.

"Princess Bubblegum, it seems we have a problem at the main square of the Candy Kingdom. There are a few Candy People creating havoc, but the Donut Police aren't able to stop them." he said worried.

Bonnibel sighed. "Send the Banana Guards then, they will take care of them." she paused for a brief moment, thinking about what add more. "Tell them that if such an event occurs again they will be sentenced to a week jail."

"Yes, ma'am." Peppermint Butler nodded and quickly ran away as fast as he appeared.

"Maybe I can have some private time for myself now. Lady is probably watching her kids and Cinnamon Bun, luckily, is on a vacation." Bonnie said to herself. She walked towards the science lab, a place where she is often found. Bonnibel is known for her love for science and often tries to discover new things. The latest thing she discovered was how to properly use DNA to clone people. Again she did some research in her lab, although nobody really understands what she exactly is doing.

She put on her lab coat and started her experiment. After an hour or two she looked out of the window and saw Lady Rainicorn knocking on it. She said something which couldn't be heard through the thick glass but Princess Bubblegum knew that she had an appointment so went downstairs to the front of the castle.

"당신은 늦었." Lady said.

"I know, I know." Bonnibel jumped on the back of Lady and they flew off into the air. The beautiful rainbow colors of Lady were dancing on the light of the sky.

"You know Lady, I could use some fun. Would you mind making that tree completely green?" she pointed to a cotton candy tree in the distance.

"전혀 요." Lady used her horn to make the tree green. Bonnibel had to laugh, but she quickly stopped again. After some time Lady landed in the Fire Kingdom.

"Thank you Lady, if you didn't remind me I would've been late. And we both know that is unacceptable." Bonnie laughed, as did Lady. Lady departed the area while PB waved her goodbye. Princess Bubblegum turned around and bumped into a little flamebit, which is a cat-like flame, named Flambo.

"Oh Gutenmorgen." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Also hello to you princess. So shall I cast a Flame Shield on you?" Flambo suggested.

"Please." Bonnie answered. Flambo lifted his hands up and various symbols appeared next to him, after his mumbling he laid his hand on PB's one. Her whole body turned blue and allowed her to enter the volcanic Fire Kingdom. After making her way through the kingdom all the way to the Fire Palace she arrived in front of the Flame King.

"Hello Vulan." Princess Bubblegum said business voice, really serious.

"Good afternoon, Bonnibel." the Flame King said from his big throne. "Make this quick, what is your business here?"

"I think you are aware that your daughter is turning 15 next week. Her elemental matrix could be controlled more easily when she finds her inner flame."

"And what are you trying to explain?" Flame King asked interested but also confused. "Because of her relationship with Finn and the fact she is living alone, she is beginning to change. She is much more self-controlled but still has her moments."

"Continue."

"If she finds her inner flame she might gain complete control over her elemental matrix. And the only way to find an inner flame is to accept, discover or safe something important in your life." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"Ah, I see. I think I already know something that she has to accept, but where should I send her? Where can she find it?" Flame King questioned.

"In the place where the thing is located or has last appeared in this world. According to my research."

"Thank you for this information, princess." Flame King said. A big flamebit, maybe ten times as big as Flambo walked from behind the corner. "Niran, would you be so nice to bring Bonnibel out of the Fire Kingdom. Where are my manners if I let her walk that whole path again?" Niran walked towards Bonnibel and held out his paw to put Bonnie on her back.

"Thank you Vulan. See you next time." she said as Niran ran out of the palace and brought her back to the border between the Fire Kingdom and the Grass Lands. Niran returned to the palace and Bonnibel waited for Lady to arrive.

"Wonder what she is doing right now." Bonnie though at loud and sighed. Quickly after that Lady landed in front of her.

"Hello again Lady, thank for picking me up."

"문제 없어요." Lady said, Bonnie jumped on her back again and flew back to the Candy Kingdom. She looked out over the Land of Ooo, she saw the Fire Kingdom vanishing in the background, the Tree Fort in the Grassland, which was home to Finn, Jake and BMO. And the big cave, where Marceline's cave was located. She sighed.

* * *

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your little pink face,_

_I'm gonna…_

"Ugh… I will never finish this song without her. It was going to be great, but somehow I just can't think up any more lyrics for it." Marceline hung up her axe bass and floated through her house towards the couch in the living room. It was a mess in her house, but she didn't feel like cleaning everything up. She plumped down on the couch with a bag of paprika chips and turned on her television. It still contained an old movie from before the Great Mushroom War, Dracula, one of her favorite movies. She always found it funny how the vampires were displayed back then, it was partly true, but some things were nonsense.

After watching the movie she put her television off. She hovered to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. She stuck her fangs into the apple and sucked the red out of it. Marceline, unlike other vampires, drinks the red color of objects instead of drinking blood. You could say she was a vegetarian. She threw the blank apple, only with a brown stem into the trash. Marceline hovered through the house and suddenly smelled something strange. She smelled her armpit and looked away in a disgusting way.

"Time to take a bath." Marceline said to herself. She went upstairs and opened the water crane of her bath. She undressed herself, revealing her gray-like skin. She bathed in the hot water and thought about several things that could have happen right now in Ooo. But that thought was quickly replaced by the thought of Princess Bubblegum, or Bonnibel, as she liked to call her. Most people call her by her last name and put princess in front of it, but Marceline always has called her by her first name. She remembered the last time that Bonnibel and she have hung out together, alone, without Finn, Jake and BMO. Although that was only to retrieve their stuff that was stolen by a Door Lord.

It was some time ago after Marceline had encountered her father Hunson again. After meeting with her father again most of her problems were gone, so she decided to take the step to visit Bonnibel again. Yes, they had hang out before but not really long or sometimes didn't even have a conversation. When she knocked on the door of Bonnibel's castle the door was opened by Peppermint Butler.

"Hello I'm Marceline; I've come here to see Bonni… Princess Bubblegum." Marceline said nice to Peppermint Butler, he nodded and motioned to stay put. After some time he came back.

"You can see Princess Bubblegum. Her room is at the end of the second hallway on the left." Peppermint Butler said. Marceline gave a smile to him and floated to Bonnie's room. She knocked.

"Come in, it's open." Bonnie said, her voice sounding dull because of the candied door between them.

"Hey Bonnibel, how are you doing?" Marceline asked and closed the door behind her. She saw, that as usual Bonnie was doing an experiment, although only drawing blueprints are something like that.

"Hey Marceline, I'm doing fine and you?" she answered.

"Better than usual, thanks." she paused for a moment. "So, what are you doing?" she asked interested.

Bonnie laughed. "Well, it's kind of weird but, I'm trying to make a living being. You could say I'm making a son."

"Interesting. Is he going to look like you?"

"I don't know, probably not. I'm only using a bit of my DNA but I'm mostly using sour candy, since I have those way too much."

"Aren't you worried he's going to be very sour?"

"No, I think he will be just fine." Bonnie smiled and Marcy smiled back. They walked to the bed and sat down on it. After a few seconds of silence Marceline began to talk.

"Bonnie, I have something important to tell you." Marceline said. Bonnibel was surprised. "After solving the problem I had with my father, I wanted to solve other problems of mine. Including you."

"What do you mean?" Bonnibel asked confused.

"After my break-up with Ash, I felt something was wrong. I wanted to be with someone I like, someone like you." Marceline blushed, but so did Bonnie.

"Ma…Marceline, I like you too, but as a friend." Marceline was sad but came closer to Princess Bubblegum. Bonnie looked very annoyed and pushed her away but in some way their hair became stuck. Marceline's hair now was stuck to the chewing gum hair of Bonnie and couldn't get it out.

"Look what you have done Marceline!" Bonnie shouted in anger.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it Marceline, you ruined this evening. Just like you always do with your stupid pranks!"

"You think this is a prank!?" Marceline said, now also angry. "I was trying to make something clear, but I think you see this as a joke!" she transformed her hand into the one of a wolf. With her sharp claws she cut off a side of her hair. She now walked around with an undercut which revealed her pointy ear. Marceline jumped out of the window and flew away.

Peppermint Butler opened the door. "What is wrong your majesty?"

"Nothing Peppermint Butler, nothing. Would you be so nice to grab the peanut-butter for me? I have to get something out of my hair." she said, Peppermint Butler nodded and left the room. Bonnie sighed.

* * *

"Never will I forget that time, and also not the moment when we met each other a few days later again. That weird Finn, why did he want Bonnie?" Marceline said to herself. She saw that instead of bathing in hot water she was lying in her own dirt, so she decided to get out.

The pale body floated towards the closet that was located in her room, which also was next to the bathroom. She opened it and a whole collection of clothing was displayed. She decided to put on something casual, since she wasn't going anywhere today anymore. She grabbed her shorts and her gray t-shirt which sported a 'no smoking' sign. She hasn't worn that one since Simon's visit.

She went downstairs and plumped down on the couch again. After a few seconds she got up and walked to her axe bass. "I think I can finish this song now." she plugged the cord into the speaker and started to play.

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your little pink face,_

_I'm gonna…_

_Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just don't like me!_

_~bass solo~_

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made out of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you,_

_Well… I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not… even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do,_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you,_

_I'm sorry that I exist,_

_I forgot what landed me on your blacklist,_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have the one that makes up with you,_

_So… why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to…?_

_I'm just your problem, am I?_

_I'm just your problem…_

_Ooooh-oooh, I'm just your, I'm just you, I'm just, I'm just your problem,_

_~bass solo~_

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem,_

_So, why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to? Like it's not…_

_It's all so important sweethearts,_

_I'm just your problem~_

Marceline was puffing and sweat could be seen on her forehead. "Wow that was…" Marceline put her axe bass back in its standard and got a refreshing drunk of tomato juice out of the fridge.

"Now I finally have the final number complete to perform at the concert." she said to herself. After drinking her tomato juice she saw that it already was getting late, time to head out again. Since she is a vampire and can't bear light she often sleeps in the morning, wakes up in the midday and goes out in the evening and night.

Marceline went to her closet again and looked through her outfits. She grabbed her gray top and blue jeans. She put on a pair of long red boots that went over her jeans. She fixed her hair, seeing it was still a bit messy, her hair was so long that it almost touched the ground. After doing her things she opened her door and flew out of her cave. Behind her house was a guy standing with white bangs of hair, one of them was hanging over his face and the other two on his shoulders. He wore a dark blue shirt, with ripped of sleeves, and the same color pants.

"So Marceline, let's see who this person is that you love." he chuckled and entered Marceline's house, simply by breaking the window. He headed in and later came out, through the door, as he put something in a bag that hanged on his waist.

* * *

The next day it was the day of the annual rock concert. And of course Marceline was one of the people who was going to perform on stage along with her band members; Booboo, Georgy and Wendy. Marceline got dressed in a special outfit that she mostly wore when she was going outside while the sun was still shining. The outfit sported a red top and high jean that almost reach her chest. The jeans have many buttons on the front. She wears long brown boots and long yellow gloves. And to not let her head burn she also wears a very big yellow sunhat.

"Yes, I will be right there. Tell the guys that I'm already on my way Wendy." Marceline said over her phone while she was trying to find her axe bass. She eventually found it, for some reason, underneath her bed. "And I need my lucky charm." Marceline opened the drawer of her nightstand but couldn't find her lucky charm.

"Ugh… Well, no time to look for that now. I'm already running late, I will have to do without It." she mumbled to herself, a little stressed out.

Meanwhile Princess Bubblegum was riding, along with Cinnamon Bun, on Lady Rainicorn through the air.

"Are we there yet?" Cinnamon Bun asked for the hundredth time.

"넌 그냥 입 다물어!" Lady said annoyed.

"What did she say?" Cinnamon Bun asked and looked at Bonnibel.

"Uhm… she said we are almost there. Just a few more minutes." she lied. Lady sighed, mainly because she wanted Cinnamon Bun to shut up, but Princess Bubblegum didn't want to hurt Cinnamon Bun's feelings by telling what she really said. Cinnamon Bun was very emotional… and dumb. After some time passed the three landed on the ground. They apparently were in the Grass Lands. It was in a large clearing of a forest in the Grass Lands so it was hard to find if you didn't know the way.

"Thank you Lady for dropping us off." Bonnie said

"즐거운 시간 되세요." Lady smiled. Bonnie waved Lady Goodbye as she departed. Lady never really was into this kind of music, while Bonnie secretly was. And Cinnamon Bun usually tags along with her to certain events; he was even wearing an ABCD shirt. Bonnie on the other hand was wearing her black t-shirt that she usually wears as pajamas, but for an occasion like this she had to wear it.

Bonnibel and Cinnamon Bun walked through the crowd of, mostly, undead people who were waiting for the first band to perform on stage. Bonnie and Cinnamon Bun found a good spot in the grass and sat down waiting for the first band to get on stage.

After a minute or two the first band arrived, they called themselves; _Band of BOoo_. Funny name. They did a few songs and everyone seemed to like them. The host walked back on the stage.

"Give a great applause for Band of BOoo!" he paused while the crowd clapped their hands. "Now for our next performer, a beautiful lady only slightly older than 1000 years. Here's Marceline!" the crowd began to cheer again, but Bonnie wasn't surprised to hear that she was performing here. She planned it to be here, mainly because Marceline was playing, but she hoped she didn't see her. Especially not because she was wearing the shirt she got from her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Marceline Abadeer. And this are my band-mates; Booboo, Georgy and Wendy." everyone cheered again. "The first song I will be playing for you is dedicated to my father, and also has the title _Daddy_, enjoy." Marceline started to play on her axe bass and sing her self-written song. After she was done the crowd cheered again. Bonnie was amazed how good she was, never she heard her sing so well, and really from the heart. Her songs really mean something.

"Thank you. The next song is dedicated to an old and close friend of mine. Here's the song _Remember You_." Marceline played her second song and the crowd listened to her soft voice. Unlike her previous song this one was much calmer, but it wanted to make you cry too. Bonnibel wiped a tear away after the song was finished and the crowd seemed to like it very much.

"Okay, I will play one number before the break. This one is a mix of two short songs I wrote _Oh Bubblegum_ and _Nuts_." when Marceline started to play Bonnie was surprised that there was a song named after her, but she quickly noticed it was only partly about her, she wondered about who the other part was. After the song finished it was break, most of the people went to stands to get some food and just talked to each other on the grass. While Cinnamon Bun decided to stand in the long line for a hot dog, Bonnie decided to pay a visit to Marceline backstage.

She searched backstage, she passed several other bands that were still waiting to perform, or already did. Eventually she saw Marceline sitting with the three ghosts of her band further up. Bubblegum walked over to her. "Hey Marceline." she said shy.

"Bonnie… what are you doing here?" Marceline asked surprised.

"I came here to… see you."

* * *

So how do you like it? Yes a Bonnibel and Marceline fanfiction. And if you don't like that be sure to read the next chapter because I will go more into detail about Flame Princess's history. Also be sure to read this summery on the Adventure Time Fanfiction Wiki wiki/Stakes_of_Gum


	2. Heartburn

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long but here is the second chapter. Have fun reading about these sweet, dark and hot girls.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Heartburn**

Marceline froze at the words that just came out of the bubblegum princess's mouth. "Why did she come here to visit me? Why is she wearing that shirt? Why take all this effort?" the questions were running through her head. And there was only one way to figure out the answer.

"Why did you come to see me?" Marceline asked surprised. Wendy saw that something might be happening, so Wendy guided Booboo and Georgy away from the two.

"I…I like your singing." Bonnibel said with her pink cheeks becoming cherry-red. She curled her pink bubblegum hair, as a sign showing she was shy and slightly frightened or nervous about Marceline's reply.

"Sorry Bonnie, there are just so many questions going through my head right now." Marceline said grabbing her head, like she has a headache.

"Then just ask them, don't be so shy." Bonnie said, almost not believing her own words. Being very shy herself at this moment too.

"How did you know about this concert? Why are you wearing that shirt? And what do you like about my music?" she asked sounding almost desperate.

"You, apparently, gave two tickets for this concert to Finn and Jake. But the guys told me they weren't interested in that music so decided to give it to me in the hope they found someone the give it too. So I decided to take Cinnamon Bun along with me." Bonnie answered the first question, she held a small break between the first and the second answer. "I just love this shirt you gave me, I had to wear something cool to fit in with all of these people. Else I will just be that pink princess, I even did my hair into a ponytail. And your music is just amazing, it all has a good story in it, that's what I like about it."

"But there is only one more question I want to ask you." Marceline said. Bonnie nodded with her head, indicating that she could ask anything she wanted.

"Do you like me?" there was a sudden silence. Bonnie didn't dare to answer. Yes, of course she liked Marceline… liked? She loved Marceline, but somehow she just couldn't say it.

"M-Marceline I…" Bonnie got interrupted before she could even give an answer to Marceline's question.

"Marcy, we have to get on stage again. The second half begins." Georgy shouted from a distance before entering the stage again.

"Answer me that question later, I have to go now." Marceline grabbed her Axe Bass and quickly floated through the curtains to the stage, where she could be seen by all the undead creatures of Ooo, and some others as well. Bonnie joined Cinnamon Bun again who was eating a big hotdog with lots of mustard. Bonnie looked up to Marceline who announced her next song.

"Hello everyone… again. Hope you could relax a bit in the break, but we're going to continue already!" she said while some people were cheering again. "My next song is _Who's in Charge Here_ a recent song of mine." Marceline began to play along with the rest of her band, after they finished the song people were cheering again. "And we've already arrived at my last song for today called; _I'm Just Your Problem_. A song on which I've been working on the lyrics, since I only sung the song once before. It's about a very important person for me. Marceline began to sing very softly until she finished the first few sentences when she played a bass solo. Bonnie listened to the lyrics and could clearly understand it was about her. She remembered hearing this song before when their stuff was stolen by a Door Lord. Bonnie thought about herself, if she was really that kind of person and looked down to the ground. Marceline noticed it during playing, so after her second bass sole, near the end, she pulled Bonnibel onto the stage. The two girls began singing together until the grand finale where they planted their lips on each other in midair. A passionate kiss, which made the audience go wild. It was so intense that Marceline accidentally sucked out a bit of pink out of Bubblegum's lips. Cinnamon Bun had to wipe a tear away. Bonnibel and Marceline descended back to the ground.

"I love you very much Marceline." Bonnie said with her cherry-red cheeks again, still holding her arms over Marceline's shoulders.

"I love you too, Bonnibel."

* * *

Flame King was sitting on his throne, with a picture in his hands. It showed him along with his daughter, Celosia, and another person whose picture had been ripped off. "I loved you soo much, and yet you still…" Flame King paused. "Is this why I became evil? Is this the reason why I want Celosia to become evil too?" he rested his head on his hand as he put the picture back on the stand next to his throne. "I think it's time to visit my little flame."

Finn, Jake and Flame Princess were sitting at a wooden table in front of Flame Princess' house. The place where once the Marauder Village was located, but which was destroyed when the mountain close to it attacked it. Some managed to escape, most ended up dead. But that really isn't something to think about on a birthday.

"Well congrats with your 15th birthday Flame Princess." Finn said. "You're becoming a beautiful young woman now." Finn could see Flame Princess was blushing because she lightened up. "One day you might even rule the Fire Kingdom." Finn said.

Flame Princess immediately looked down to the ground. "What is wrong?" Finn asked. Flame Princess didn't answer. Finn shook her shoulder and Flame Princess suddenly was paying attention again. "Something wrong FP?"

"No, it's nothing. I just had to think about something." she said, but immediately looked up happy. "So where is Jake with that birthday cake?" she asked, like nothing happened.

"Here it comes!" Jake said who walked towards the wooden table. He grabbed the cake from his back and placed it on the table. "I hope you enjoy it, Lady made it." he pointed out.

"Thank her for me." FP said. Finn grabbed his sword from his back and sliced the cake into a few pieces. He grabbed a plate and put one piece of cake on it and gave it to Flame Princess. Flame Princess took a bite from it and smiled. She lightened up and closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of the cake. "Wow, this taste really good. Much better than the Magma Cupcake's I got for my last birthday at the Fire Kingdom." she said with her mouth full. She swallowed the bite. "They were really hot and spicy."

"Glad you like it." Jake said with a smile. Suddenly Flambo arrived at FP's house. He landed next to Flame Princess while panting.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to finish my chores back at the Fire Palace." Flambo explained. "Is that pie!? Can I get a piece?" he said with a big smile.

"Of course you can." Flame Princess said. "Finn would you mind?" Finn understood that FP wanted him to slice a piece of pie for Flambo, so he did. He gave the piece on a plate to Flambo. The party of Flame Princess went on until in the late midday. Jake then noticed that the flames coming from Flame Princess' house were acting weird. Suddenly out of the flames the Flame King stepped out in his normal form. Finn immediately responded and unsheathed his Demon Sword and stood next to Flame Princess.

"Dad! What are you doing here!?" Flame Princess shouted, obviously mad at the fact that he came to ruin her birthday.

"Can't a father congratulate her daughter at her 15th birthday?" he asked.

"Yes, as father can. But you're nothing like a father." Flame Princess said angry, folding her arms. Flame King ignored her behavior and continued what he came here to say.

"Since it's your 15th birthday now, you will need to find your Inner Flame." Flame King explained and he saw a confused look on his daughter's face. "I will explain. Every fire elemental royalty has to find their Inner Flame. The only way to find this is to climb the highest volcano in the Fire Kingdom, go into it and reach the Fire Temple inside." he lied. Flame King told this lie because it was the only way to get her to the Fire Temple, it had nothing to do with her birthday in any way.

"I see." Flame Princess answered. "Then I will find it." she said. Finn sheathed his sword again, thinking the situation would be safe now. If that wasn't the case he could always rely on his girlfriend's fierce flames or his brother's stretchy powers.

"Then I'll be going again. Enjoy the rest of your birthday." Flame King said and went back into the flames. Flame Princess sighed and plumped down on the table. Finn approached her.

"When are you going to leave?" he asked.

"Probably tomorrow." Flame Princess said, sounding not too certain about it.

"I shall assist you in this quest." Finn said heroic, but saw Flame Princess shaking her head. "That is not possible. The heat inside of the volcano is even too strong for the Flame Shield to repel it. Sorry Finn I can't take you with me." she said, trying to be protective of Finn.

"Then at least take Flambo with you. I don't want you to go along, you should have someone with you who you can trust, and also I can trust." Finn said.

"Thank you Finn-sama. Those are really kind words." Flambo said, getting a smile back from Finn. Not shortly after Finn and Jake left Flame Princess at her house and went back to the Tree Fort. Flambo stayed with Flame Princess and stayed the night at her house, so they would be ready to go early in the morning.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum woke up late the next day, being very tired from the concert that lasted until late in the night. But she was needed for her duties as the ruler of her sweet kingdom, so she needed to get up at a proper time. But unlike other days she felt happy, that she finally could be together with Marceline. A wish that came true, although nobody could know about it. Her mood went down when Chet, Peppermint Butler and Chocoberry ran into the castle, heading towards the throne Bonnibel was sitting on.

"We have a big problem your majesty." Peppermint Butler said, while puffing from the running.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked concerned. Although she didn't like being interrupted at this time, she did care for her people and wanted to solve their problems.

"Well…" Peppermint Butler wanted to say something but got interrupted by Chet. "…the Swamp Monster invaded the Candy Kingdom and took some Candy people." he said, in a normal voice. Chet had a better condition than Peppermint Butler, so she also expected that.

"And the Gumball Guardians? Didn't they notice the Swamp Monster?" Bonnie asked.

"Ah yes, they didn't." Chocoberry said with her French accent. "The Swamp Monster was smart enough to disguise himself as a candy… a creepy candy that is." she said, hinting she saw the Swamp Monster.

"Okay then… Peppermint Butler." Bonnie said, Peppermint Butler was alert. "Call Finn and Jake and ask them to deal with him and return the Candy people." she said, unable to find any other solution. Although Finn and she were acting normal to each other again, she still wasn't happy with the choice Finn made to date Flame Princess. Hopefully that quest will help her though.

"Right away ma'am." Peppermint Butler hurried to a phone and called the boys and told them the situation. "And what do we have to do?" Chet asked.

"Just make sure everyone stays inside you two." Chet and Chocoberry nodded and ran out of the castle to warn everyone and tell them to stay inside until Manfried says it is safe again. Half-an hour passed and Finn and Jake entered the Candy Kingdom along with a few candy persons sitting on Jake's back. They entered the castle where Bonnie was waiting for them.

"Here they are." Jake said as he threw the candy people on the ground. The candy people stood up, as fast as they fell, and walked out of the castle.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I should've done without you." she said with a smile on her mouth. "MANFRIED!" she shouted as Manfried lowered down from the ceiling. "Tell everyone that the Candy Kingdom is safe again, and that they are free to do what they want." Princess Bubblegum said, and the piñata followed her orders.

"So princess, any other chores for us to do?" Finn asked, apparently bored.

"The dishes." Bubblegum joked as the three laughed. "But no Finn, there isn't going on much lately."

"Too bad." Finn said, he really wanted to do something adventure-ish. But he guessed that he had to wait for something exiting to occur. "Well princess, any gossip news?"

"No." Bonnie lied very quickly. From all the people Finn was the last one that had to find out that she was dating Marceline now. At least he is the worst for her to find the relationship out… Marceline must have to hide her secret from her father, something even more difficult. Luckily Bonnie didn't have to worry about parents, her father passed away a long time ago and her mother wanted to see the world before she would become too old to do it.

"Aww, not even one little secret?" Jake pleaded.

"Sorry guys, nothing for me to tell" she said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Well guys, I still have some things to do before I can rest."

"Then we will leave, we don't want to bother you while you're working." Finn said.

"And he doesn't know how to do your work anyways." Jake laughed "Well bye princess." he said afterwards already walking to the exit. Finn jumped on Jake's back. "Bye PB!" the two left the castle and PB sighed.

"Okay just some more paperwork and then I'm calling it a day." she said and yawned. "Pfff…only have been awake for four hours and I'm already tired. It is already 16:30 though… I really woke up late." Bonnie went to her desk that was located in a room near her bedroom and did some paperwork and headed to bed.

* * *

Earlier that day, early in the morning, Flame Princess' alarm went off. Instead of setting it on snooze, like the usually does, she immediately stood up. She walked to Flambo, who was still lying in his basket, and shook his body, which woke him up.

"Morning Flambo, are you ready to go?" Flame Princess asked.

"Oh yeah. We were going to the Lava-Tipped Mountain." Flambo said. He yawned, scratched the back of his head and stood up. "Luckily we already packed out stuff last night, because I ain't in the mood to would have done it now." Flambo commented.

"Well grab your backpack, then we can leave!" FP said. Not shortly after the two left the flaming house of her. The first part walking was easy, it was actually kind of refreshing and woke them up. Their environment was still grass plains, seeing they were still in the Verdant Plains, also known as the Grass Lands. They finally reached the border of the Fire Kingdom and entered it. Passing the Fire Palace she stood still, Flame Princess thought about her father. "Could it be possible he also can become good, just like me?" Flambo was waiting for her. "Are you coming princess!?" he shouted. Flame Princess got back into reality and quickly ran towards Flambo and they continued walking further.

After a few hours of walking on the magma, that was close to spurt out, and between the mountains that kept getting higher they arrived at the Lava-Tipped Mountain, the highest mountain in the Fire Kingdom and Ooo.

"So here it is." Flame Princess looked up, admiring the height of the mountain.

"This is going to be a big and long climb." Flambo said. "Luckily the heat strengthens us."

"We will make it in no time, I want to find my inner flame." Flame Princess said confident as she walked closer to the mountain wall to climb it.

* * *

That was it already. Tell me about who's story interests you most, because I'm thinking about adding a chapter about another girl in the future.


	3. Marriage Problems

Hello Adventure Time fans. Looks like you guys liked the last chapter, so I'm introducing someone new in the chapter. Another girl, or actually woman, you will all know.

* * *

**Ch 3 Marriage Problems**

A few months prior to the day that Princess Bubblegum went to the concert to Marceline she did something that no one would have expected for her. A detail that she forgot to tell Marceline when they finally started dating… she was married.

It all happened very quickly. Princess Bubblegum was taking one of her hikes through the Cotton Candy Forest, sometimes picking up some trash that the Candy People left behind in the forest. It was funny that she was just taking a relaxing hike, but still cleaned up trash of others, like she always does. While walking her mind drifted off to Finn, about how much she must've hurt him when she friend zoned him. She did have feelings for Finn, but more sisterly feelings. She always thought of Finn as her younger brother instead of a lover. Bonnie wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone, which startled her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Bonnie said out of reaction before she could even see who she bumped into.

"No I'm sorry. I was exploring the insides of my head again." a male voice said. Bonnie looked up and saw a man, who seemed to be around her age. She recognized him from somewhere but couldn't place it. He had a light-green skin, pointy ears and spike silver hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red striped scarf and baggy blue jeans. And on top of that he also was wearing a crown.

"Hello, I'm Princess Bubblegum. Who are you?" she suddenly asked.

"Haha, I know that you are Princess Bubblegum. But my name is Arvellon but most people call me Elf Prince." he said. Bonnie saw he was shy as his cheeks became pink. "I remember you from the time I attended a meeting between you and my parents; the Elf King and Elf Queen."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I recognized you but couldn't place the picture." Bonnie laughed. "Sorry I bumped into you, I was thinking about something."

"Don't worry. I have that all the time too. In my kingdom people watch out for me on the street because I have no idea where I'm walking." he chuckled. Bonnie felt kind of attracted to him. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that she liked. He was shy but funny. And he didn't look so bad either.

"Why don't you come over to my place? Then I'll let you eat dinner with me." she kindly requested. Elf Prince immediately smiled.

"Awesome!" he shouted, but quickly corrected himself "I would like it very much to have dinner with you." he said like he was the most royal person in Ooo. Bonnie chuckled and put their arms together as the two walked to the Candy Castle. "Oh and my real name is Bonnibel, but you can call me Bonnie."

"Well nice to meet you, Bonnibelly." he said with a smile of happiness on his face.

It all happened very quickly after that. After the dinner Elf Prince was invited to stay over. And the two of them also slept together that evening. The parents of Elf Prince were very happy that he found love and suggested to Princess Bubblegum to connect their kingdoms by marriage. Bubblegum at first was a bit hesitant but agreed to it and they got married a week later.

Bubblegum totally forgot about her husband when she went into her new relationship with Marceline. Arvellon was gone that whole week too, because of an important meeting he had at the Elf Kingdom. The stress of Bubblegum was higher than ever. She really was in love with Marceline but how can she possibly tell her husband that she doesn't love him anymore. He would be devastated. Bonnie sat down on the edge of her bed and rested her head on her hands. She sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

"In your face Jake!" Finn shouted through the room and pointed his finger at Jake while holding his controller in his other hand.

"Seems you have finally beaten me. The student has become the teacher." Jake said like he was some kind of sensei. Even putting his hands together and bowing for Finn.

"Who is up for another video game!" BMO said. Finn nodded, so Jake grabbed another game out of the drawer and put it inside of BMO after the other one was ejected. They were just about the start playing the game when suddenly someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it." Finn said, and put down his controller. He walked to the wooden door of their Tree Fort and looked through the small window. There he saw Tree Trunks with three apple pies that just came out of the oven. Finn quickly opened the door. "Hey Tree Trunks." He said and motioned her to come inside.

"Hey Finn." she said as she entered the house. "Jake, BMO."

"Hey Tree Trunks." Jake and BMO said in unison. "I see you have baked some hot pies for us again." Jake said swirling with his tongue around his mouth, like he already could taste the sweet apple pie.

"Well it is Wednesday, and you always have a delivery on that day." she said.

"Thank you so much Tree Trunks." Finn grabbed the pies from her back and put them on the table. "Care to stay here for a drink?" he suggested.

"I would love to son, but I really have to head to my next customer. You already paid in advance, so I don't need any money from you two. I'll be going now then." she said.

"Is Mr. Pig with you?" Jake asked, who already was enjoying his pie, while playing the video game on BMO.

"Yes, he is. He is waiting outside in the car for me."

"Oh you two have a car now, which should really help when delivering pies." Finn said.

"I is a lot easier with some transportation. But I really have to go now, but I will visit you two tomorrow, if you don't mind." Tree Trunks said and Finn shook his head in response, saying he wouldn't mind. "Bye bye." she said and walked out of the door.

"Such a nice lady." Finn said and then quickly jumped on the couch and grabbed his, still hot, pie. "So what game are we playing?" he said with his mouth full and grabbed the controller.

* * *

Flame Princess and Flambo were climbing the Lava-Tipped Mountain. It was a big climb, but luckily duo it being so hot they had more strength than usual. Along the way they encountered some wild Fire Lions but Flame Princess was able to beat them very quickly, with some help of Flambo of course.

"It's already getting dark outside again." Flame Princess noticed as she looked in the sky. It was hard to tell because of the smoke of the mountain, but it was clearly much darker than before. The clouds, filled with the ash of the volcano were spiraling around the top of the volcano. Those clouds aren't far away and she knows that Flambo would advise to set up a camp here before they enter those clouds. Although Flambo hasn't said anything yet, she already thought it was a good idea.

"Flambo, I think it would be best to set up our camp here. It would be dangerous to go further upwards now." she said, as she plumped on the ground.

"That sounds like a good idea princess." Flambo said and threw his backpack on the ground. The two were sitting on a rather large cliff-like ground. The ground was extremely hot, but the two could easily withstand that heat.

"What do you think you're going to find there?" Flambo asked, while eating some flames. Which are spicy and hot meat snacks. A normal person would have to put it in fryer, but for the fire elements it as easier to just fry them in their own hands.

"I honestly don't know. Father said is about my inner flame, but I actually can't imagine how that would look like." she said, also eating some flames. After she finished her meal she stood up. "I'm already going to get some sleep." she grabbed her sleeping bag and went inside of it. She didn't fall to sleep immediately because she still could hear Flambo making some noises. However not shortly after her Flambo also went to sleep. Flame Princess sometimes had some trouble with getting to sleep, as it would take a few minutes to do it. However after a few minutes she also wasn't in the waking world anymore.

"_Honey, you must treasure every life here. Also the ones who don't seem alive but actually are. Take these flowers for example. It doesn't seem they life, but in reality they also breathe air just like us. Without them we wouldn't be alive, and without us they also wouldn't be alive. That keeps the world in balance."_ an adult woman said to a little girl. They were both fire elementals and were walking through the gardens of the Fire Palace. The little girl resembled Flame Princess, only she wasn't wearing a dress, but a skirt. She also doesn't have the chakra gem on her chest. The adult woman next to her looked just like an older version of Flame Princess, this was her mother Azarin. She did have the chakra gem on her chest.

"_Mommy what are the names of those flowers._" the girl asked with a high-pitched voice like every little girl has.

"_Those are Celosia's. The most beautiful flowers in Ooo I've seen."_

"_That is also my name!"_ she cheered. _"Does that mean I'm the most beautiful girl you have seen in Ooo?"_ she asked and looked with big eyes to her mother.

"_No, you're the most beautiful girl on this planet. Anyone would be happy to be with you. As I just said two people who are the opposite of each other keep the balance between each other right."_ she smiled.

"_Does that mean I will meet my prince someday?!"_

"_Yes of course."_ the two were walking closer to the Fire Palace. Suddenly out of nowhere a hard scream was heard. _"Celosia, stay here. I'm going to check out what happened."_ she said calm, and walked in a normal pace towards the castle.

Flame Princess suddenly woke up and saw she was on the cliff. She felt her head, that was a weird dream. Although it actually was an exact memory, she didn't want to remember it anymore. She looked in front of her and saw Flambo already was packing his stuff to continue.

"Ah Flame Princess, you're up." he said with a big smile. "I already packed your backpack, you only have to attach your sleeping bag to it." he pointed to the packed backpack only a meter away from Flame Princess.

"Thank you, Flambo." she attached her sleeping bag to her backpack and put it on. Flame Princess and Flambo continued to climb the mountain. They went through the clouds filled with ash. It was good that they took their rest down, because it was just awful in here. After an half-hour they finally reached the top of the highest mountain. The two stared down at the magma that was slowly moving around inside of it. Flame Princess looked to Flambo and they both nodded. Seconds after that the two jumped into the volcano.

* * *

Earlier that day, in the beginning of the evening Marceline was still sitting in her home. She looked outside and saw it was shimmering. "Almost time to go outside. Hopefully Bonnibell is still awake, I want to surprise her." she mumbled to herself. After only five minutes it was safe for Marceline to go outside. She quickly ate an apple and opened the door. But what she saw there wasn't something she was expecting.

"Hello Marceline." a male voice said. He wore a ripped black "jumpsuit" with a brown belt. He had three bangs of hair, one going over his face and the other two hanging on the sides. He had a pale skin, two pointy ears and no shoes.

"Ash!" Marceline said furious. "What are you doing here!" she said enraged. What could her ex-boyfriend, from a very long time ago, be doing here? He tried to get them back together before and he failed. What reason could be possibly have. Even if he found Hambo, or something what might be even more valuable, which she doubted there would be, she wasn't going to take him back.

"Marceline, I came to say sorry for the things I have done in the past. I've never should've done that." he said, almost sounding like an apology.

"I don't buy that Ash. You sold my Hambo, do you even realize which value he had to me?" she asked.

"How much could a stuffed animal have?" he said uninterested, crossing his arms preparing to listen to Marceline's explanation.

"I got it when I was alone and abandoned. I got it from the only person who always was there for me, someone who helped me get through that rough time. Someone who isn't here anymore." she said and a tear slid across her cheek.

"Sorry… I didn't realize it was so valuable." he said kinda embarrassed.

"Of course you don't realize that. If had thought about someone, aside from yourself, maybe I would have still loved you. But that isn't going to happen in any way now. Because I'm already in a relationship." she said, hoping Ash would go away.

"I know. You are dating the princess of the Candy Kingdom, right? The girl who is completely pink and is made out of sugar… How sweet." he said sarcastically. "Then I probably know something about her that you don't, a very important detail about your relationship."

"What could you possibly know about Bonnie?" Marceline said. Her inner self actually wanted to slam the door in his face, but she was interested what that thing could be.

"She is married." he said serious. Although Ash was about to laugh his ass off in the inside of his mind. Marceline looked shocked, and couldn't believe what she just had heard.

"Married? To who is she married? When did she marry? How could I have missed that?" Marceline said with big eyes. Three questions were asked in the past minute, only because of the three words Ash spoke.

"She is married to Elf Prince, the upcoming successor of the Elf Kingdom. They got married already half a year ago. You probably missed that detail because you have spent two months in the Nightosphere with your father, right?"

Marceline remembered. She was for about two months in the Nightosphere to attend some business meetings with her father. Marceline recently decided she actually would like to rule the Nightosphere one day, so Hunson took her with him to experience a few things about the business. She had a meeting with the other four Underworld realm leaders; Grim Reaper and his wife Mandy, HIM, Walker and Aku. Some weird but evil emperors. But why did Bonnie never told her that. "Wh… Why hasn't she told me this. It does seem very important to tell before going into a relationship." she questioned.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself." Ash said. "I will be going now, see you later Marcy." he said and flew away. Marceline collapsed on the ground as she watched Ash fly away. "Soon I will be the ruler of the Nightosphere." Ash said and did and evil chuckle as he flew out of the cave.

* * *

Four pink hoofs were running over the ground of the Grass Lands. Mr. Pig. He was running towards the Tree Fort of Finn, Jake and BMO. Upon arrival at their door he knocked and was puffing in the meantime. Finn opened the door, as usual, and saw the puffing Mr. Pig.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Pig?" Finn asked and scratched his hair under his hat. Mr. Pig held his hoof in the air, saying for Finn to wait a second. After a few seconds Mr. Pig could breathe normal again. "Tree Trunks is gone." he said concerned.

"Jake, we have a problem over here!" he shouted through the room.

"Coming!" both Finn and Mr. Pig heard out of the distance. A brief moment later Jake stood next to Finn in the door opening. "What's wrong bro?" he asked.

"It's Tree Trunks. She has gone missing." Finn explained.

"How?" Jake asked, he turned to Mr. Pig. "What happened?" he asked.

Mr. Pig sighed. "I shall tell it from the beginning. We were walking home after doing all the deliveries of today. When we got home we saw that there was something in the post, Tree Trunks checked it out while I went inside to turn on the TV already. I was watching a soap when I found it weird that my sweetie didn't come inside yet. I headed outside and saw a giant portal. Three blue crystal humanoids were trying to grab Tree Trunks. I shouted to let them go but instead it distracted Tree Trunks. The crystal creatures grabbed Tree Trunks and dragged her into the portal. It closed afterwards."

"Those are the Crystal Guardians." Jake said.

"They probably came to take Tree Trunks back to be their queen again." Finn concluded. Mr. Pig looked confused.

"Queen? Tree Trunks? You two know more about this, what is going on?" Mr. Pig asked.

"Well, Tree Trunks once went on adventure with us but ate a Crystal Apple and exploded. We thought she was dead but instead she had become Quartzion the Crystal Queen, and ruled over the Crystal Dimension. She then ordered some Crystal Guardians to capture Finn later so he would become her lover, but luckily we managed to turn her back into normal." Jake explained.

"Although you could've helped me earlier. I almost became a Crystal Person too." Finn said and took a glare at Jake, who chuckled a bit.

"But that means she is in danger. We have to hurry up and save her!" Mr. Pig shouted, almost sounding angry. Finn and Jake followed Mr. Pig to their house. While running Jake questioned something.

"Why didn't you take your new car to get us?" he asked.

"I panicked and the car is new, so I didn't immediately think about it." he said. Jake nodded in understanding. The three arrived at the house of Mr. Pig and Tree Trunks and looked at the crystal. Like the last time there was lipstick on the middle crystal.

"I maybe know how to open this portal." Finn said. He bend over to get the crystal and kissed the lipstick on the crystal, but nothing happened. Mr. Pig stepped forwards. "Let me give a try at it." he bend over and gave a kiss with his snout. Unlike with Finn the portal opened allowing the three to enter.

"Let's get my Tree Trunks back!" Mr. Pig said and ran into the portal along with the other two heroes.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I will try my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to give a review/ comment that will also remind me that I have to write the next chapter!


	4. The Love for Adventure

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but live was really getting in the way of writing this.

* * *

**Ch 4 The Love for Adventure**

The three heroes stepped through the portal and arrived in a giant place filled with pink crystals, called the Crystal Dimension. "So, this is the Crystal Dimension?" Mr. Pig said, amazed by the beautiful sight of all the crystals. But even he knows that beautiful places can be dangerous too.

"Be aware Mr. Pig. I and Finn have been here before and there are dangerous Crystal Guardians here. Also we must look out that we don't own the territory of the Rainicorns, who also live here. Lady told me they still live like wild animals, still having the desire for real human flesh… and possibly also ours." Jake told. "Seeing that the magical dogs are their enemies." he said afterwards under his breath.

"Let's go guys. We can't waste any time standing here. The Crystal Guardians will get us for sure." Finn said and motioned the two to come along with him. They ran into the distance of a long hallway filled with the pink crystals.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Elf Prince, the husband of Princess Bubblegum, walked into the castle after his business trip along with his parents. "You won't believe how hard my day was. I…" Elf Prince stopped talking and looked around, not spotting his Bonnibel anywhere.

"Bonnibel!?" Elf Prince shouted through the castle, but instead of his pink wife, Peppermint Butler arrived.

"Ah, Elf Prince. You're back. How was the trip?" he asked polite.

"It was fine, but can you tell me where I can find Princess Bubblegum?" he said, worrying about her. He looked around, hoping she would appear, but she didn't.

"She is out with Marc… a friend of hers." Peppermint Butler said, almost saying it was Marceline. But he knew that Elf Prince heard he was going to say Marceline's name.

"You were going to say Marceline, weren't you? Bonnibel said she hated Marceline, why would she hang out with her?" he wanted to storm off, but then bend over, and sighed. "But I'm sooo tired." His arms hang loosely, almost touching the ground. "I think I will wait for her here, in the meantime I'm going to eat some snacks." he wandered into the kitchen, leaving Peppermint Butler standing in the hall.

"He sure is a lazy person." Peppermint Butler said, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were walking through the Cotton Candy Forest, just coming back from their date at the Taffy Tower. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Bonnie said with a smile on her face, while holding Marceline's hand.

"Yeah… it was." Marceline pulled her hand away from Bonnie, who looked surprised to Marceline's move just now. Marceline grabbed with both of her hand the hand of Bubblegum. "Bonnie, I have to ask you something."

"Wh..What is it?" she asked surprised, wondering what in the world she could be so serious about. Hopefully she didn't discover the thing she feared most at this moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you're married?" Marceline asked. Unfortunately the thing Bubblegum feared most had been asked.

"How did you find out?" Bonnibel asked.

"That doesn't matter. Why did you go into a relationship with me, when you were already married?" Bubblegum had trouble with saying something, why didn't she just say the truth.

"I didn't realize I was married when I went into a relationship with you. The first time I actually remembered it was yesterday. I could be duo him being on a business trip last week."

"What are you going to do about this?" Marceline asked worried, thinking their relationship might have to end.

"Let's go to the Candy Castle. Hopefully he already returned, and we can work this out together." she said and started walking but noticed that Marceline didn't come along.

"Don't worry Marceline. I don't want to lose you, I love you." Bonnie said and laid her arm over Marceline's shoulder, who smiled. The two walked further through the Cotton Candy Forest, heading towards the Candy Castle.

* * *

Flame Princess and Flambo jumped into the volcano which was filled with a thick layer of lava. The lava didn't affect her, or Flambo, in any way. Seeing as the two were made out of flames it shouldn't do any harm to them. The two drifted apart from each other while descending very slowly down to the volcano. It was going so slow that Flame Princess eventually lost her conscious.

"_Mommy… don't go."_ the young princess out of flames said. Celosia looked worried as her mother headed inside of the palace. She didn't recognize the scream at the moment, but after some thinking she realized it was the scream of her uncle. What could have happened? Celosia decided to disobey her mother and followed her to the place where her mother was heading to. She entered the palace, walked up the spiral stair and arrived in the hallway where her uncle's room was, the Flame King's room.

Her uncle Kalama was the Flame King, he didn't have a wife so was a single ruler. Her father, Vulan, was the brother of Kalama and thus also a prince of the kingdom. Her mother, Azarin, and she were princesses of the kingdom. For now at least, she didn't know that what had happened would change everything in her life.

She walked through the hallways to the giant door that was ajar. She looked through the slit of the door and saw something horrible. On the ground was the dead body of her uncle, the Fire King. His flame already faded and only some ash was on the ground, along with the armor he was in. Next to the dead body was her father, wearing the crown of the Flame King, fighting with her mother.

"_Vulan! Why did you do this! Do you want to be Flame King so badly that you had to kill your own and only brother!?"_ Azarin shouted in anger and grief.

"_You think I don't know, huh?" _Vulan said serious. Azarin looked shocked. "_I know. I know about the affair you and Kalama were having, guess I wasn't good enough."_ he said more angered.

"That isn't true." Azarin tried to calm him down a little, as it seemed her own end was in sight.

"_Don't give me shit Azarin!"_ Vulan said outraged. His flames got higher, which frightened Azarin a little. _"Kalama now has paid for what he did. Now it is your turn. Any last words?"_ he said as he was creating a giant fire ball out of blue fire in his hands.

"_Yes."_ Azarin said calm. _"I want to say to Celosia that I love her. And that she will find happiness in this new life she will be getting."_ A smirk appeared on Vulan's face. As soon as Azarin finished her sentence Vulan punched right through her body and the fire ball in his hand exploded. Ash felt down on the ground along with the remaining clothes she was wearing.

Celosia looked with fear at her father. She was about to cry, so she quickly turned around and ran away. Hoping that her father wouldn't discover she had seen him.

"Princess? FP? Wake up princess." a voice said, getting louder as Celosia woke up from her dream. Actually the term nightmare or bad memory could be better to describe it.

"Flambo?" Celosia looked up and saw that they went through the lava of the volcano and now found them right beneath it. It was a rare sight, they were on a dry ground with nothing but air around them, while above them was the thick layer of lava.

"Finally, you're awake." he said with a smile. He reached out to Celosia's hand and pulled her up. "Let's continue, it shouldn't be too far anymore." Flame Princess nodded and the two continued walking.

* * *

Finn, Jake and Mr. Pig were resting against the walls of the crystal hallway which were all in a pink color. "We have been walking around in this hallway for hours already. Isn't there an end to it?" Mr. Pig complained.

"There must be some secret entryway, because I also have given up the hope that there is an end to this hallway." Finn said. He stood up and immediately touched the walls in hope that he would find a secret passageway. It sure was a lot harder to find Tree Trunks than the last time they were in here. Jake saw that Mr. Pig was feeling very sad, so headed over to him to cheer him up.

"C'mon Mr. Pig. Cheer up!" Jake said, sitting down next to him and laying his arm on Mr. Pig's shoulder. "I know the situation doesn't look good now, but trust me. Finn and I always complete our adventure, no matter how hard the quest is!" he said. Mr. Pig looked with a friendly smile back.

"Thank Jake. I really needed to hear that." Mr. Pig said, looking a bit happier now. "I'm just very worried about my Tree Trunks, so I hope we will find her soon."

"Guys. Over here!" Finn shouted from a distance. Jake and Mr. Pig stood up and walked further into the hallway to where Finn was standing. "I think I have found the secret passageway." he said and showed the gap in the wall, leading to another chamber. The trio entered the room. The room was very large, and still displayed a bright pink color. In the middle-end of the room there was a bride that lead to a smaller 'island' you could say. On that 'island' was a castle made out of blue crystals. Finn and Jake looked at each other and nodded.

"We're going in there, right?" Mr. Pig asked.

"Indeed we are." Finn said.

"Hopefully Tree Trunks is there, unharmed." he said and the three crossed the blue crystal bridge and entered the castle with the same color. When entered the castle, Finn unsheathed his Demon Sword and took the lead. They walked a bit further until suddenly they were attacked by Crystal Guardians.

"Finn, look out! Crystal Guardians." Jake shouted. Jake grew in size and put Mr. Pig on his head. Jake started to fight the crystal guardians, punching them with his enlarged fists. Finn in the meantime was slaying and kicking the crystal people. He noticed he did better than last time, where he could only depend on Jake.

"Stop!" an echoing voice said through the castle. Tree Trunks appeared, but Finn and Jake saw that she wasn't Tree Trunks anymore. She was Quartzion the Crystal Queen. Her skin was paler than before and her eyes appeared as two red rubies. Unlike the other time, she was smaller in size now. "Finn, Jake, Mr. Pig. Nice to see you all again. I was expecting you already. There is no way that the two greatest heroes in Ooo would fail my test." she chuckled evil.

"Stop it Tree Trunks. Return to normal!" Finn shouted, pointing his sword into the direction of Tree Trunks. Tree Trunks laughed.

"You think you can harm me with that toy!?" she mocked him. "You and Jake are just the delivery boys, the one for who I really want is Mr. Pig." she laughed.

"Why are you doing this Tree Trunks?" Mr. Pig asked.

"In this realm, they want me to be their queen. People care about me here. The people at home only like me because I give them pies, that is the only way for them to like me!" she said.

"But I love you."

"That's why I brought you here. So we can be together forever." Finn and Jake noticed what she was planning but were already too late. "Guards seize them!" the Crystal Guardians grabbed Finn and Jake so they couldn't escape. Another one grabbed Mr. Pig and brought it too Quartzion.

Quartzion revealed the crystal apple in her hands. "Here honey, take a bite out of it." she already knew he wasn't going to cooperate so she immediately pushed the apple in Mr. Pig's mouth. Mr. Pig couldn't do anything and was forced to swallow the apple piece. Mr. Pig then turned to the color blue and two green emeralds replaced his eyes. His whole body was completely made out of crystal, and seemed to be on Quartzion's side now.

"Crystal Guardians. Say hello to your new co-ruler; Lord Emerald." she laughed as the Crystal Guardians bowed for the rulers. "Now sent those two back to Ooo, and tell them that tomorrow I'm going to destroy Ooo. Beginning with the Candy Kingdom."

Finn and Jake looked shocked and struggled to get out of the grip of the few Crystal Guardians who weren't bowing. Lord Emerald descended down and opened a portal to Ooo. The Crystal Guardians then threw Finn and Jake through the portal and they arrived back in front of Tree Trunks house.

"We quickly have to go to Princess Bubblegum and warn her about this." Finn said worried. Jake nodded and motioned Finn to sit on his back as he quickly ran towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Bonnibel and Marceline had already arrived at the Candy Castle. When entering the castle Peppermint Butler immediately approached them. "Princess, I think we might have a problem here." Peppermint Butler said.

"I think I already know. And you probably also already figured out what the relationship between me and Marceline is?" Bonnie asked.

"I have noticed it yes. When are you going to announce it to your kingdom?" Peppermint Butler asked. "They deserve to know."

"I know, I know. Let me first talk with Elf Prince. I'm sure he would understand, after all he wants me to be happy. And the only way to be happy for me is to be with Marceline." Bonnie said. Marceline blushed a bit when hearing it. She remembered that Ash told her the information in the first place, why would he do that? If he had some kind of plan, it was going to fail. Bonnie isn't the person to lie against the ones she truly loves. Not to me, not to Finn and also not to Elf Prince.

Before Marceline knew it she was walking with Bonnie towards the chamber where she and Elf Prince slept together. Weird to think it soon was going to be the room of hers and Bonnibel. Although she doesn't want to give up her home at the Mountain Kingdom either. Bonnie opened the door and inside Elf Prince was taking a nap on the bed.

Bonnie walked towards him and shook his body to wake him up. Elf Prince got startled and threw the blanket away and immediately was straight up. Bonnie saw that he made it himself really comfortable as he was taking a short nap in his boxers.

"Bonnibel! You're back! I was worried about you." Elf Prince said. He had a big smile on his face, happy to see his wife.

"I can see you're worried. I also take naps when I'm worried about someone." Bonnie said with her arms crossed. Elf Prince looked further into the room and saw Marceline standing behind Bonnie.

"Who is that?" he pointed to the vampire girl with the long black hair which almost reached the floor. Bonnie sat down on the bed and also motioned Marceline to come closer. So they could talk properly.

"Arvellon. There is something you need to know." she said with a worried face, which immediately made Arvellon less happy too. "When you were gone I went to a concert of Marceline. There we finally exposed our love for each other, and currently are dating."

Elf Prince eyes widened. "You're having an affair with her!" he said loudly, too loudly. He calmed down immediately and chuckled a bit. "I understand. I could have pulled that conclusion when I discovered the many metal-magazines, vampire films and book and the t-shirt you constantly were wearing."

Bonnie and Marceline both looked surprised. "You aren't mad or anything? You are okay with this?" Bonnie said, not believing that Arvellon would be so easy about it.

"If you really are in love with Marceline, then I'm not going to make a fuss about it and stand in your way. I want you to be happy, and if it isn't with me… okay. And if it is with Marceline, great. Though I'm going to miss the bubblegum scent in bed." he joked.

"I'm so glad you're so understanding. This may sound a bit cliché, but I still want to be friends." she said.

Elf Prince laughed. "Ha, it won't be easy to not see me anymore. I, Finn and Jake have built a good friendship, so you both will be seeing me often." Elf Prince said, when he realized he was still in his boxers. "Let me dress myself, and I will began to pack my stuff and head to the Elf Kingdom again."

"This went really easy, didn't it?" Marceline said with a smile. She turned to Bonnie and gave her a kiss on the mouth, a small kiss though. Arvellon was getting a bit red when seeing that, as it was very hot to see two girls kissing. Luckily they didn't do a long kiss with tongue and all, else he would definitely get a boner.

After an half hour Elf Prince had packed all of his stuff, drunk and chatted with the girls for some time and now was standing in the hall with his luggage. On the moment that Arvellon was about to leave, Finn and Jake barged into the castle.

"Princess we have a huge problem!" Finn shouted. Bonnie and the others looked worried.

"What is it Finn?" she asked.

"Tree Trunks… I mean Quartzion the Crystal Queen is planning to come to Ooo and destroy all of it to expand the Crystal Dimension." he said while Jake was regaining his breath.

"Looks like I have to stick around for a longer time." Elf Prince said and snapped his fingers, ready for the battle to come.

* * *

That was the chapter already. So we finally got the problems between Bonnie and Marcy resolved. Now all that's left to do is for Flame Princess to complete her journey and for the people of the Candy Kingdom to defeat Quartzion and Lord Emerald. But don't worry after that there are more things to come, Ash has a back-up plan of course. And how do you like Elf Prince so far?


	5. Inner Flame

Finally the new chapter is here! The tensions are rising Quartzion is coming to destroy the Candy Kingdom. And will Flame Princess find her inner flame in this chapter? Looking at the title of the chapter I think... nothing...

* * *

**Ch 5 Inner Flame**

They had been walking for some time now, the ground was still hard and had many cracks in it. It was also very hot, as expected from a volcano, but that didn't hurt the two flaming travelers. Flame Princess and Flambo both knew that their final destination was close, but how long it would take, or where it will be is a big question mark for both.

"Is there something wrong?" Flambo asked, as he saw that Flame Princess was bothered by something. "Nothing much… I was just thinking about my mother, again." she said, looking down to the ground. Flambo decided to say nothing and followed her, when suddenly Flame Princess cheered up again as she discovered something.

"There is a hole in the wall." Flame Princess said, pointing to the door-shaped hole in the wall of the volcano. It seemed there was another room behind it. This layer of the volcano was big, very big, so there might be many rooms build inside of it. "Let's go Flambo." she hot girl said and ran towards the hole, with her tiny companion following her.

The two arrived in a big round room. There were no other holes in the walls except for the one they just went through. However there was a weird crack in the center of the room. "I'm going to explore it." Flame Princess walked towards the weird crack. "Be careful princess. There Is danger everywhere." Flambo said worried.

Flame Princess chuckled. "Don't worry. Finn and I have explored many dungeons, and fought many monsters. And in some occasions I even had to save him from troubles." she said on a mocking-sounding voice. When she was in front of the weird crack, she saw it was shaped as a sun. "This must be it." she mumbled to herself.

"Fire would have no use to break this hard ground, but maybe a fire enchanted kick does the trick." she thought. Flame Princess kicked very hard on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind her foot. The crack got deeper, which made Celosia smile. But suddenly the ground started to shake. The crack was getting bigger. Flambo quickly rushed to Flame Princess and pushed her to the side. A huge lava monster rose from the ground and looked down at the two fire elementals. It did not speak, but instead made small grunts.

"Looks like that is our opponent." Celosia said. She made a pillar of fire underneath her body and rose upwards, to get on the same height level as the monster. She then rapidly started to fire flame bullets from the palms of her hands. It was super effective. The lava monster could do nothing, but take the hits of the mighty princess. He soon was on his last health and got another fire ball against his face. He became a fluid substance and appeared to be dead. Flame Princess lowered to the ground again and approached the hole that was created by the monster. She wanted to look down but suddenly her sight became black… she was passing out… she might fall to her death here.

"_She is unstable! If her emotions get out of hand, she might burn this whole planet down!"_ an unknown voice said. Celosia looked around the corner and saw her father talking with a pink women. She was wearing a crown, so she presumed she was a queen or a princess.

"_I know that. But I just can't lock my daughter away in some kind of dungeon."_ Vulan said. _"Not after what I have done to her mother."_ he said, with some regret in his voice.

"_You should've have thought of that earlier. You could have prevented this. If you didn't kill Azarin, your daughter wouldn't suffer from these mood swings and create an elemental matrix inside of her."_ Princess Bubblegum said, somewhat angered. _"And putting her in a dungeon is no option. She can easily destroy that. You need something that is invulnerable against fire, glass for example."_ she explained.

"_So you suggest I should lock her up in a lamp made out of glass?" _Vulan questioned the princess. In his opinion she didn't make any sense.

"_Exactly. The instability will start on her first firebleeding. Then the ignition point will trigger on her first kiss. It will be hard to prevent this, so locking her up is the only choice."_ Bubblegum said, sounding very serious, and having not one piece of concern about Celosia.

"_Then we have a deal."_ Flame King's words faded, as the young Celosia ran away up to her chamber. She sat down on her bed and looked to the candles on her nightstand. _"My candles. The candles where I was put at birth to grow into this body. My mother made them herself… even though they smell like old ladies' bathroom. I don't care."_ she said to herself.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was standing on the balcony of the Candy Castle, that watched out over the Candy Kingdom. Behind her, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Peppermint Butler, and Elf Prince were standing. On the ground, almost, the whole Candy Kingdom was gathered.

"I have summoned you all for a very important message. Don't get frightened, but the queen of the Crystal Dimension, Quartzion, is coming to destroy the Candy Kingdom." as the princess said this, you could see many people on the ground worrying, however some were staying really focused.

"I need the strongest men, and women of the kingdom to stop her. The ones who would like to join us in this battle, please step forwards." several candy persons stepped forwards. However most stayed back.

"Thank you brave warriors." she said with a smile. "The ones who have chosen not to battle, please follow the Banana Guards into the undergrounds. For now it is the safest place in the kingdom." she said. The people followed the Banana Guards into the undergrounds. Two Banana Guards went along inside, in case something might happen. Two other Banana Guards closed to heavy door of the undergrounds which was locked from the inside.

"I have separated the defense of the kingdom into three teams. The team stationed at the castle walls will be led by Elf Prince and Peppermint Butler. Your job there is to shoot the incoming crystal people with you bow and arrows. The second team is scattered around the town, mainly on the main road to the castle. This team will be led by Finn and Jake. Try to hold of the crystal people. Marceline and I will defend the castle with the third team. Understood?" she asked after her explanation. Everyone nodded.

Elf Prince and Peppermint Butler took a third of the army with them to the castle walls. Finn and Jake did the same, but stayed in the town. The rest gathered around Bubblegum and Marceline at the gates of the castle. "Let's hope this will work." she said.

* * *

Flame Princess opened her eyes and found herself in an area that resembled a temple. She looked around, still drowsy, searching for Flambo. She saw him lying on the ground a few meters away from her. Celosia stood up, but it became black for her eyes. She stood up too quickly. When the darkness before her eyes was gone, she looked upwards. She saw the hole she fell through, luckily she survived. She walked to Flambo and tried to wake him up, but he was unconscious. She went on her knees and rested her ear on Flambo's chest. His heart was still beating.

She decided to explore the temple. It was very beautiful, and also very old. There were many ancient symbols which she couldn't read. She did see them before, someone told her it were Greek symbols. However Celosia only knew how to speak English, Japanese and a tiny bit Korean, which she learned from Lady on double dates.

Everywhere were torches and candles. She followed the path that led to a big door. She didn't do anything, but the door opened. She decided to enter. She now found herself in a big round room, filled with many torches. The door closed behind her. She stepped forwards until she saw that the ruby on her chest was glowing. She touched it. All of a sudden the flames in the room became higher and took a blue color.

Out of the blue fire a spirit appeared. He has a very large heard, with a long beard. He has a spectral tail and his arms weren't attached to his body. And he was completely made out of blue fire. "I was expecting you." the blue flame said.

"What… who are you?" Celosia asked, stunned by the large person floating before her.

"I am the Blue Flame God. I am the ruler of the 43th Dead World, also known as the Fires of Dead, the dead world of the Fire Elementals." he explained, speaking in an old, but wise, voice. "May I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I am on a quest to find my inner flame." she told.

"Why are you looking for this 'inner flame'?"

"I was told by my father that it is tradition that one has to look for their inner flame on their 15th birthday. So I went to seek for it."

"Is that the reason why you accepted this quest?" he asked, knowing that Celosia came here for another purpose.

"…I-I actually wanted to see my mother again. I was hoping that this quest would connect me to her." she said.

"Then you are lucky." a small blue flame, looking similar to an orb, floated next to the Blue Flame God. When it wasn't moving anymore it slowly transformed into a blue flame version of Azarin. Only missing the ruby that once was on her chest, as Celosia was wearing that now.

"Mother…" Celosia said surprised, not believing her eyes.

"Hey sweaty." she said in a calm and peaceful voice. "Celosia, I need you to accept. I know that you've been struggling with my dead, but it wasn't your fault in any way. I look at you every day, and I know you're becoming much more happy now that you're free out of that lamp. Saved by your sweet prince, Finn. The decision to live on your own and have a boyfriend is very good, I'm proud of you." she said with a lovely smile.

"Mom… I really love you." Celosia said, a tear crawled over her face, but quickly resolved into gas.

"I love you too honey, and know that I'm always with you. I check on you every day." the two got closer to each other and hugged each other. The Blue Flame God wiped a tear away, seeing a loving mother and daughter.

As they broke the hug up, Azarin continued. "I want you to become the Flame Queen one day. I know this is hard for you, but you must face your father." she then rested her hand on the ruby on Celosia's chest. "I'm giving you blue flame powers. Learn how to use it and become even stronger. You can defeat your father."

"I will fight for you mom." she said happy. "You're always in my heart."

"And I'm also always in yours." Azarin said. Azarin looked to Blue Flame God and nodded. The two turned into blue flame orbs again and floated upwards, away from the temple. The flames became normal again, and Celosia left the room.

As she left the room she saw that Flambo was waiting for her. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought something bad happened to you." Flambo said, happy to see his princess again. "What did you do there?" he asked afterwards.

Celosia stopped next to Flambo. "Let's just say that I've found my inner flame." she said with a smile on her face. "Let's go."

* * *

A large blue rip appeared in the air, which quickly became a big portal. Crystal Guardians stepped out of the portal and marched towards the Candy Castle. Behind the Crystal Guardian was Quartzion, the Crystal Queen and Lord Emerald, the once loving couple Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig.

"This is really bad." Elf Prince said, looking into the distance. "Only one thing we can do against it." Peppermint Butler said. He turned to the Candy People. "Fire!" he shouted. The candy persons on the wall fired a barrage of projectiles towards the Crystal Guardians. Hard licorice was shot at them, as well as arrows with the tip made of hard sour candy. Elf Prince was rapidly firing energy balls at the enemies. His balls were made out of nature energy. Elf Prince looked to his side and saw Peppermint Butler mumbling something while holding a necklace in his hand, which had a pentagram on it.

"Sit dæmonium nomine Ogdoade creare expugnabat in proelio." Peppermint Butler mumbled. A large pentagram appeared underneath him, and the necklace began to glow. Then a giant red and black demon appeared, who then turned to Peppermint Butler.

"Why did you summon me here?" he said in a deep and evil voice. His sharp teeth were displayed and his red and black eyes that almost stared into your soul.

"If you help me out with defeating that…" he pointed to Quartzion. "…Then I won't bother you for a month concerning the Level Eight Shadow Realm key." Peppermint Butler offered.

"Very well then. Maybe I can take my family to the amusement park then." he said. He spread his dragon-like wings and flew to Quartzion, who was grinning as she saw the Crystal Guardians almost reached the gate. Orgdoad held his sharp claw in the air, ready to slash the flying elephant, but he instead hit a green shield. Behind the shield was Lord Emerald.

"Don't think you can hurt me that easily." Quartzion said, not even moving her head to face the demon. Orgdoad knew that he couldn't attack Quartzion if Lord Emerald was still active. Orgdoad then rushed towards Lord Emerald, who immediately created his shield again to defend himself from the barrage of slashes from Orgdoad.

"At least the pig is busy now." Peppermint Butler said, looking at the battle between Orgoad and Lord Emerald. Then Chocoberry ran up to Peppermint Butler.

"The Crystal Guardians have reached the gates of the Candy Kingdom. What do tu want us to do?" the chocolate dipped strawberry said in her French accent.

"Try to hold them off as long as possible." Elf Prince interrupted. "We managed to defeat many of the Crystal Guardians. If they all are inside switch to the other side of the wall, so we still can attack." he said before turning back to the fight.

"What he said." Peppermint Butler replied. Chocoberry nodded and went back to her position, informing her team about the plan. Soon the Crystal Guardians managed to break through the gates and started to attack the army stationed in the town.

"Citizens, fight!" Finn shouted. He unsheathed his Demon Sword and attacked the Crystal Guardiants. Jake grew to bigger size to pound the enemies with his fist. It was a whole chaos on the battlefield, everyone was fighting, but the Candy Kingdom seemed to have the upper hand. Cinnamon Bun rolled into them, Starchy used a wrench to break their heads and shouted; "I'm a plumber now!"

Finn was surrounded by three Crystal Guardians, he jumped onto one of them and impaled his sword into his head. However the other two ran towards him, now that his sword was stuck in their companion's head. But luckily a candy person kicked both of them away.

"Thanks." Finn said, but didn't seem to recognize the one who saved him. "What is your name?"

"Takoyaki." a female name said. She had the shape of a ball, she had some sauce on her head and green laver sprinkled on it. She had four ponytails made out of mayonnaise. "I'm a member of the SSDT, Special Secret Defense Team. That is probably why you've never seen me before." she said with a smile.

"Well, let's kick some crystal ass." Finn said and pulled his sword out of the crystal. The two continued to battle against the Crystal Guardians. Quartzion now also had entered the Candy Kingdom and floated over the battle, creating a big shadow on the ground. She was heading towards the castle.

"Nobody can stop me!" Quartzion said, in an echoing voice. "This kingdom will be mine, and soon all of Ooo will be!" she laughed.

"Jake, how did you beat her last time!?" Finn shouted to Jake who was fighting multiple Crystal Guardians.

"I punched her in the stomach, and then she spit out the apple!" Jake shouted back. "Then let's do that again!" Finn replied. Finn and Jake finished off the Crystal Guardians they were fighting. Jake went to Finn and shrunk so Finn could go on his back. Jake ran towards Quartzion and Finn headbashed into her. Finn fell to the ground but was caught by Marceline.

"Haha." Quartzion laughed. "This is not like the previous time handsome." she said referring to Finn. "I haven't eaten a crystal apple, I became one with it!" she said the last part louder, and did a wicked laugh afterwards.

"Why?" Finn asked. Jake already shrunk in the meantime and now stood next to the others. Princess Bubblegum also commanded the ones at the castle gates to help fighting the Crystal Guardians in the town instead.

"MY APPLE PIE!" she shouted and then fired a laser beam from her trunk. She created a path of spiked crystals that almost hit Finn, who was able to block it with his sword.

"There must be something really wrong with her." Finn whispered to Jake. "Can you go inside of her and look if there really isn't an apple in there?"

"Eew, I'm not going into the body of a 60 year old elephant." Jake said disgusted.

"Just do it. It is our only hope!" Jake rolled his eyes and had to agree with the plan. "But we need a plan. I can't just simple enter her mouth, she will notice it." Jake said.

"내게주의를 처리 할." Jake turned around and saw Lady Rainicorn.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jake gave a kiss on her cheek. "But be careful, I don't want you to get hurt like the last time your tried to save me." he said.

"그냥 가서. 난 괜찮을거야." Lady said and flew into the air. She now was facing Quartzion, on who a small grin appeared.

"A new challenger, I see." Quartzion mocked her. Lady immediately attacked. She shot a colorful laser from the tip of her horn. Quartzion however managed to block it by covering her face with her giant ears. "그냥 가서. 난 괜찮을거야." Lady's horn began to glow and grew longer. She then dashed towards Quartzion and hit her in the stomach. Quartzion didn't have any time to evade or defend herself, as the attack was performed very quickly. Jake saw the opportunity Lady created for him and jumped into the mouth of the screaming Quartzion.

Meanwhile Orgdoad was still fighting Lord Emerald. "You're really a though guy. And you're all doing this for… what? Love?" he said trying to anger his opponent.

"Quartzion is my everything. I can't live without her." he said blunt, without any emotion in his voice. "Together we will rule the Land of Ooo. And nothing can stop us in doing so."

"This is taking way too long." Orgoad put his hands together and closed his eyes. As he opened them two fire beams, almost looking like lave, shot out of his eyes towards Lord Emerald. The attack landed. Lord Emerald fell down to the ground.

"Finally someone got hurt. He didn't even attack me once." Orgdoad complained. "What was that!?" he heard from the castle wall. Orgdoad looked down and saw Peppermint Butler, somewhat angered looking.

"It is just one of my special abilities." he said simply.

"It is a cool one, you have to agree with that Peps." Elf Prince said to the mint-flavored candy person.

"I'll give you that. But remember, he is still a citizen of Ooo."

"That is something I don't care about. I was summoned here to defeat him, and I've done that now." as Orgdoad said that an immense version or Lord Emerald rose up from behind the castle walls. Orgdoad saw the surprised and some frightened looks staring to the creature behind him. Orgdoad turned around and saw Lord Emerald with his pig snout widened.

"He's going to fire!" Peppermint Butler shouted. Everyone got out of the way as two green laser beams came from the snout holes of Lord Emerald. Sections of the castle wall were now blocked off by the crystals he had created.

"Stop there, intruder!" a deep voice said from both size of the castle wall the army was standing on. The two Gumball Guardians finally stood up from their rest and bashed into Lord Emerald, and held him in a headlock.

"It sure took you two some time to get here!" Elf Prince shouted.

"Our excuses Elf Prince. We were blowing bubbles." a Gumball Guardian said, while trying to hold Lord Emerald under control.

"It doesn't matter now anymore, now I can finish him off." Orgdoad said with a smirk on his face. He flew forwards on very high speed, so hard that he became engulfed with fire, he then bashed into the stomach of Lord Emerald creating immense impact on him. Lord Emerald fell on the ground and shrunk again. He didn't shrunk, but he surely wouldn't regain his conscious soon.

"And that's how you do it." Orgdoad said still having the same smirk on his face.

* * *

Jake landed in the stomach of Quartzion, he looked around with a surprised look on his face. "This is bad. This is very, very bad."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Flame Princess' story is far from done. She now is tasked with another quest but first she will have to train of course. And next chapter we finally see the ending of Tree Trunk's story.


	6. Applepie is Delicious

Hey everyone, the sixth chapter already. I never stopped at the thought I already made so many chapters for this story. But this is the conclusion to the fight against Quartzion, hope you like it. There is a surprise for you at the end too ;p

* * *

**Ch 6: Applepie is Delicious**

Jake walked around in the stomach of Tree Trunks, stunned by the appearance of it. The place certainly wasn't looking very healthy. Crystals were growing everywhere, some crystals even being as long as a tree. In the middle of the stomach was a lake of heartburn. One of the most dangerous acids in the world, you can easily dissolve in it when you go into it.

Jake looked up to what was hanging above the heartburn lake. "This is bad. This is very, very bad." he said. Tree Trunks, trapped in a crystal apple-shaped coffin, was hanging above the middle of the dangerous lake.

"Well, this would have been very bad if Finn was the person who went inside of the stomach. I just can use my stretchy powers to reach Tree Trunks and get her away from there." Jake thought. So just as he though he stretched his arms so he could reach Tree Trunks. He plucked the coffin and brought it towards him. However when he had the crystal apple, containing Tree Trunks, near him it exploded.

Out of the coffin Tree Trunks rose up, but as Quartzion. "I thought I was inside of you! How can you be in here?!" Jake questioned.

"Hahaha." Tree Trunks laughed in a creepy way. "Don't you understand dog? I am Tree Trunks, and she now is Quartzion."

"But you're the reason why Tree Trunks is Quartzion!" Jake said angered.

"Then you know what you've got to do." Quartzion said with a mocking smile. "Come, fetch me."

"You bet I will fetch you." Jake said. He stretched his arms into two big muscled arms and dashed towards Quartzion of smash her in the face. Jake's hit landed, and she was sent across the stomach and crashed against the wall of the stomach. She levitated up again.

"You sure are entertaining."

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside of the body, the giant Quartzion was still fighting against Lady Rainicorn. But she clearly was getting more tired. And she didn't have any powers left to surprise her with.

"We have to do something, Lady won't last long anymore!" Finn said, standing next to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Don't worry Finn. I'm next." Marceline said and flew towards Quartzion. "Lady take a break, I will take over."

"감사합니다" Lady said and returned back to the ground. While in the air Marceline transformed into a giant bat and began to attack Quartzion with her sharp claws. Quartzion fought back by swinging with her proboscis, but Marceline was stronger than that.

"Please be careful Marcy!" Bonnie shouted from the ground. Finn looked up at Bonnie and thought about her relationship with Marceline, but quickly got rid of that thought. He had his own girlfriend now.

Marceline lowered and floated underneath Quartzions belly and the shoulder bashed against it causing Quartzion to fall on the ground.

However this also caused a turn in the fight in the stomach. As Quartzion fell down to the ground, Jake and the inner Quartzion fell to the side against a few crystals that broke on impact.

"Get up Jake." the dog encouraged himself. He managed to stand up, but the body was moving again too. Quartzion probably stood up again. Jake did not pay attention and got a beam of crystal energy against his head from the inner Quartzion.

"Pay attention to the fight! Else you'll never win!" Tree Trunks said and laughed again.

"This is where it ends!" Jake created a giant fist and punched Quartzion, knocking her against the wall again. He then transformed his hand into a hammer and slammed down on the elephant, which was still lying on the ground. Jake then enlarged his hands to grab Quartzion and headed to the heartburn lake. Quartzion opened her eyes and saw what her final destination would be, if she wouldn't do anything now.

"Let me go!" she shouted. But it was useless. Jake transformed his hands into a cage with Quartzion inside to make sure she wouldn't escape.

"This is the end." Jake said looking down at Quartzion's ruby eyes. He stretched his arms above the heartburn lake and opened the bottom of the cage. Quartzion fell out of it into the lake, quickly dissolving into nothing as her screaming faded away in the process. Jake then quickly headed out of the body of the giant Quartzion. Taking the proboscis, as her mouth was shut.

Jake landed on the ground, with some goo over his body, next to Finn.

"Jake, you made it out alive! What happened?" Finn asked. Jake didn't say anything but instead motioned Finn to look to Quartzion.

"Marcy, get away from there!" Bonnie shouted. Marceline looked down, and saw that Jake had returned. Marceline transformed back and landed between Bonnie and Lady. A few seconds after that there was a huge explosion. Out of the smoke of the explosion Tree Trunks fell down. Finn quickly hurried towards there and caught Tree Trunks.

"Phew… that almost went wrong." Finn said. Jake walked up next to him. "Now we finally can have an applepie again." he said with a smile on his face, Finn laughed. Tree Trunks opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that the main street of the Candy Kingdom was a mess, and pieces of crystal guardians were lying everywhere.

"You two saved me, didn't you?" Tree Trunks asked.

"Yup! But with the help of everyone in the Candy Kingdom, you were quite though." Finn said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry." she said guilty.

"No need to worry Tree Trunks. It wasn't your fault." Princess Bubblegum said, who joined the conversation along with Marceline and Lady Rainicorn.

"Honey!" a voice said from behind Tree Trunks. She looked behind her and saw her cute pink pig walking towards her accompanied by Elf Prince, Peppermint Butler and Ogdoad. Tree Trunks hopped out of Finn's arms and kissed Mr. Pig.

"That security of yours, princess, it really terrible." Ogdoad said, referring to the Gumball Guardians. "Although they did help me in defeating this BBQ here."

"But I think it is time for you to return Ogdoad." Peppermint Butler said, already grabbing his talisman. "See you next month."

"Yeah… later." Ogdoad replied before being sucked away to the Eight Shadow Realm again.

"Hey, Jake. You got something on your back." Marceline said. Jake stretched his head that way so he could see what was on his back, only to discover that a big ruby crystal was impaled in his back.

"제이크, 당신은 병원에 갈 필요가!" Lady said worried.

"Yeah, I think it is wise to visit a hospital right now." Jake said. Lady and Jake headed inside the Candy Castle to go to the hospital. Finn sighed.

"So you two are dating now, huh?" Finn said.

"Yeah…kinda. I'm sorry Finn." Bonnie said.

"Don't apologize. I'm dating Flame Princess now… so…"

"Yes, I do have to apologize. I should've told you this much earlier… seeing as you had a crush on me for so long." Bonnie paused. "I… I just feel very guilty."

Finn hugged Bonnie to her surprise. He then stepped back again. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine… just live your life with Marceline, and I will do the same with Flame Princess." Finn said with a smile on his face. Bonnie looked very happy too.

"Princess, should we clean up the mess?" Starchy asked.

"Please Starchy that would make me very happy." Bonnie said. Soon the candy persons were cleaning up the mess Quartzion had created in the Candy Kingdom. The crystal shards were quickly cleaned up and they began restoring the damage on the streets and nearby houses. Also the castle wall had to be fixed.

"I'm going to check up on Jake." Finn said before hurrying away.

"We also should go home too. We will come back with some applepie's tomorrow for everyone. Just to apologize." Tree Trunks said before walking away with Mr. Pig.

"Shall we head into the castle as well?" Marcy said to Bonnie, Peps and Elf Prince. They all nodded in agreement and they headed inside. Once inside they rested in the lounge. After some time Elf Prince stood up, saying he went to pack his stuff. Peppermint Butler offered to help him in doing so, thus the two left, leaving Marceline and Bonnie alone.

Meanwhile at the castle's hospital Lady and Finn were both waiting on the hospital bed next to the one where Jake was lying on.

"How long will it take Dr. Ice Cream?" Finn asked impatient.

"Not long, just need to remove this last crystal shard with the pincer. Nurse Poundcake, would you mind handing me one?" she asked to her assistant.

"Of course doctor." she said and handed over a giant pincer. Dr. Ice Cream grabbed the last crystal shard and pulled it out of Jake. Jake moaned a little but he was relieved the crystal was out of his back. He completely ignored the injury during the fight with Quartzion, so he didn't pay any attention to it later.

"All done." Dr. Ice Cream said and took a few steps back. Jake hopped off the bed and hugged Finn and Lady. "I'm glad that is over." he said.

"Lady, if you don't mind. Finn and I are heading back towards the Tree Fort. Finn is expecting Flame Princess soon." Jake told. Lady nodded and flew out of the room. Not shortly after Lady was gone, Finn and Jake also left the castle and headed towards the Tree Fort.

* * *

**Tree Fort, Verdant Plains**

Flame Princess had come back from her journey. Flambo had returned back to the Fire Kingdom, to tell Flame King the news about Flame Princess having found her inner flame. She was now inside of the Tree Fort sitting on the couch while BMO made some coffee for her.

He gave it to Flame Princess who thanked him and took a gulp. "I am going to clean the treasure room, will you be alright here alone?" BMO asked.

"Yes." she said silent. "I bet Finn will be back soon." she said holding the cup between both of her hands.

"Okay then." BMO walked down the stairs to the treasure room. Celosia sighed and put her cup down on the table.

"_I really don't know. Should I fight my father and take over the Fire Kingdom? I'm still only 15, I can't rule an empire yet, it is forbidden, as long as there are others who can take the job. Furnius and Torcho are the next in line if my father passes away before my 18__th__ birthday. I really need to think this through."_

The door opened and Finn and Jake headed inside. "Flame Princess, are you already here?" Finn shouted through the house. He saw her sitting on the couch, looking a bit depressed. "Jake, do you mind if I talk to FP alone?" he asked. Jake nodded and quickly grabbed a cup of coffee before leaving the room.

"Is there something wrong Flame Princess?" Finn said as he sat down next to her.

"Well, yes." she replied.

"Is it about something that happened on your journey?" Finn asked curious, but very serious.

"Yes. But before I tell this I want you to call me by my first name, Celosia."

"Celosia, right. Beautiful name, it's actually kinda weird that I didn't even know that." he said blushing. A small smile appeared on Celosia's face.

"But, yeah…" Celosia didn't exactly know how to start but she started telling the story about her encounter with her mother's spirit. The powers she was granted with from the Blue Flame God and the request of her mother to make the Fire Kingdom a nice place for its inhabitants again.

"I see. I can understand that it is hard to kill your own father. I think I would never be able to do that, unless he is really evil, and not the same kind of evil as Marceline's father for example."

"I really don't want to kill my father or lock him up. I've been there, and it wasn't exactly nice. But don't you have a father?"

"Nope. My adoptive father, Jake's biological father, passed away several years ago. And I can't seem to remember my birth parents. My first memory is me doin… Well that doesn't really matter, but yeah never had parents."

"I know that the loss of a parent is hard."

"But you're story is really disturbing though. And I also don't understand who would request to lock you up in the first place, you're a nice girl." Finn said, and he saw Celosia blush. "Do you remember who that person was?"

"No, it's very vague. I only listened and only was able to see the back of my father, but she sounded female and I could see a white piece of clothing. Maybe from a lab coat." she described.

"I see." Finn said looking down to his feet for a short moment. "I really want to help you in making your decision, but this is really something you have to decide for yourself."

"I know. Can I sleep over here for tonight?" Celosia asked.

"Uh… O-Of course you can. I'll sleep on the mattress underneath my bed, so you can sleep on top. That sounds really wrong." Finn added afterwards.

Celosia giggled. "I suppose it is a pull-out mattress?" Finn nodded in reply.

"Are you two done here already?" Jake said when he entered the room with BMO. "I'm kinda bored, because BMO wouldn't play Card Wars with me."

"I really don't want to." BMO said afterwards.

"Fla.. Celosia is sleeping here tonight. If that is okay with you of course." Finn said.

"Of course. I will sleep in the guest room with BMO, so you two can sleep alone in the room. It would only be uncomfortable if we four all sleep in the same room." Jake said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go and get ready for bed already, because it already is late." Finn said, and Celosia nodded. She took the last gulp of her coffee and headed upstairs. "I'm going to change into my PJ's. I left some of my clothing here when I visited once." she said before disappearing upstairs.

"Smart girl." Jake said. "And lucky boy." he added while looking at the blushing Finn. "Don't go and do crazy things boy. You don't want to go to tier 15." Finn looked disgusted.

"C'mon we're 15 years old. It would be a bit soon for us, and this is the first time she sleeps over." Finn said.

"Just messing with ya. Don't make such a fuss about it." Jake laughed.

* * *

As the color of the sky was getting darker, most of the people were heading inside of their homes. It wasn't safe to be outside in the dark, for some at least. Marceline decided to spend the night at Bonnie's place, to 'celebrate' that they now were an official couple.

"I had real luck that the sun wasn't shining so bright today, because my skin burned a little when I was fighting Quartzion. Luckily it's healed already." Marceline said to Bonnie while they were walking through the corridors of the castle. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all. I'll be waiting for you on my bed for when you finish." Bonnie said with a playful smile on her face. Marceline gave the same smile back went ahead to the bathroom. Bonnie on the other hand made a quick detour to Peppermint Butler.

"Peps, can you lock the castle doors and all the other things. We have a guest over, so it wouldn't be appropriate for me to do that." she asked.

"A guest?" Peppermint Butler laughed. "Lovers aren't guests. But I understand, I will handle the rest here." he said swirling the keys of the castle around his finger.

"Thanks." she said with a smile and headed to her bedroom. The door was ajar, so Bonnie entered. She could hear Marceline singing under the shower, what a beautiful voice she had. Maybe she is even composing a new song… and maybe even for her.

Bonnie closed the door behind her and walked to her closet. She started to undress herself until she was standing in her lilac underwear. She threw her dress into the laundry basket and let her hair loose. Now being a bit wavy instead of completely straight. She opened the door of the closet and went through her clothing. She then came across a short nightie which reached just over her bottom underwear piece. It was a pink transparent nightie with a fur band at the bottom. She took off her crown and placed it on her crown stand.

She lay down on the king-sized bed and turned the television on. It was a big plasma TV. There wasn't much on the TV. She decided to leave the TV on a music channel, and put the music low, so she still could hear Marcy's singing from the bathroom.

The singing became louder when Marceline stopped showering. It probably wouldn't take much longer before Marcy would enter the bedroom and see Bonnie in her sexy and revealing nightie. The bathroom door opened and Marcy stepped out wearing a towel around her body. Her hair was still a little moist, and some drops were falling from the tips. She closed the bathroom door behind her and examined Bonnie's body.

The first thing Marceline wanted to do is jump on her and kiss her sweet pink lips, but she had to retain herself. Instead she walked towards the bed, still keeping the towel around her body, and laid on top of Bonnie. She rested her hands on the bed and looked into Bonnie's magenta eyes. Eyes that were filled with sweet- and kindness.

No words were exchanged. No words needed to be exchanged either. Just by looking into each other's eyes was enough. Bonnie could see the lust in Marceline's crimson eyes, a look that just wanted to have fun. Before one of them even realized their lips touched each other. They entered each other's mouth with their tongue. Bonnie being gentler than Marcy, but that didn't matter, they loved it both.

During the kiss the top of Marcy's towel folded open, exposing her cleavage. But Bonnie was enjoying the kiss too much to even notice. Marcy went with her fingers through Bonnie's bubblegum hair while Bonnie glided with her hands over the hips of Marcy's body all the way to her butt.

They broke up the kiss. Marcy grabbed the nightie of Bubblegum, who then threw her arms into the air, so Marcy could undress her. They continued their kiss again while continuing to undress each other. Marcy got the bra of Bonnie off while Bonnie herself simple pulled the towel off Marcy's body. The clothing pieces were thrown on the floor next to the king size bed.

Marcy grabbed the juicy and round breasts of Bonnie and fondled a bit with them. She broke up the kiss and slowly went downwards with her mouth. She stopped at her neck and kissed her there, but continued further and began sucking the nipple of Bonnie, who put her teeth together. It did hurt a bit at first, but it also felt very good for Bonnie. However Marcy accidentally sucked a bit of the pink color out of her nipple.

Bonnie moaned and grabbed the tits of Marceline. It was a fact that the breasts of Marceline were bigger than hers, but only with one size. She squeezed in them, letting a sexy moan slip out of Marceline's mouth. Marceline went with her tongue across the body of Bonnie, tasting the sweet taste of her body, until she reached her panties. She grabbed the edge of the panties with her mouth and slid it down, grabbing the panties with her hands at the end to throw it away afterwards. Marceline then licked the vagina of Bonnie, fondling her clitoris a bit with her tongue. Bonnie kept moaning out of pleasure.

Bonnie went with her hands through Marceline's hair, and grabbed it every time that Marcy licked a sensitive spot. She occasionally would bite a bit too, which was a little rough for Bonnie, but enjoyed it anyway. Bonnie then pulled Marcy's head up and they switched placed. Just like Marcy, Bonnie first began to suck on the nipples of Marceline. But Marceline hated doing nothing so she went with her hand towards Bubblegum's vagina and fingered her with two.

Bonnie licked all over Marceline's chest and also started to finger her pussy. They both were moaning and felt that they were close to a climax. "Shall we do it together?" Bonnie asked, managing to open her eyes and look to Marceline. "Yes." she got as an answer. Their movements began to get faster, and their moaning harder. They were huffing and puffing until a big moan slipped out of both their mouths. They both came. Bonnie rolled over next to Marceline while they were enjoying the aftermath of their climax.

"That was amazing." was the only thing how Marceline could describe it.

"It certainly was." she replied with a smile. "Shall we take a shower?" she asked.

Marceline chuckled a bit. "Funny, I just had one, but now I'm completely sweaty and dirty again." while heading towards the bathroom, Marceline picked up her used towel, to reuse it again. After a quick shower the two exhausted girls hopped into bed. Instead of her transparent nightie, Bonnie now wore the shirt she got from Marceline. While on the other hand Marcy was wearing the nothing. Because all their energy had been drained from their adventure, they quickly fell in sleep.

The night passed and it was morning. Marceline opened her eyes and saw Bonnie cuddling her, she smiled. Marcy gently got Bonnie off her and put on a baggy oversized shirt and some panties. She walked towards the bathroom to wash her face. Bonnie on the other hand was still in a deep sleep.

But of course there as another person who really wanted to see Bonnie, someone who wanted to take the love of his life with him, to his castle. The Ice King flew towards the window of Bonnie's bedroom and looked inside, and saw Bonnie sleeping. A grin appeared on Ice King's face, but that soon disappeared when he saw a shadow coming from the bathroom. Ice King quickly hid himself around the corner, and peeked inside. To his surprise he saw Marceline entering the bedroom and getting back into Bonnie's bed to cuddle with her. She even gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, that is how it is." Ice King said as a tear crawled over his saddened face. He quickly flew away from the window, back to the Ice Kingdom, leaving behind a picture of him and Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

So did you like it? This is the first time me doing this kind of stuff, so I don't know if it was good enough. And finally I found a way to get Ice King in the story too. Next chapter will be up after another chapter of Grim Tales: Children of the Underworld.


	7. Power makes Crazy

Well, its chaos in the Adventure Time show now, so its hard to write the fanfic. I first had the idea of making a chapter of Flame Princess overthrowing her father but so much happened in the last three episodes so yeah, its hard. So here is a filler chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

**Ch 6.5 Power makes Crazy**

A month had passed after Quartzion had attacked the Candy Kingdom. And also a month ago since Flame Princess discovered her new powers. It all went so quickly. However the month did not pass without any troubles, actually things took a much worse turn from there. There was a big fight between Ice King and Flame Princess which resulted in the break-up of Finn and Flame Princess and the destruction of the Ice Kingdom. While the Ice Kingdom is back, Flame Princess and Finn still stay separate as friends. Flame Princess took over the Fire Kingdom and locked her father up in the lamp where she previously was. Her father was no match for her new abilities. Although Flame Princess didn't want to lock her father up, she also couldn't kill him. And keeping him alive was probably the best solution though.

But instead of continuing, there is an interesting story that happened in that month besides all the other things. Princess Bubblegum was trying to test a new invention of her. She filled the Gumball Guardians with sleeping gas which they use on threatening people who enter the Candy Kingdom. She called the strongest warriors of the Candy Kingdom which included Finn, Jake, Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Butler and three Banana Guards. However when she test the sleeping gas everyone is knocked out except for Cinnamon Bun.

At that moment Marceline flies through the window and asks Princess Bubblegum to do something for her. Cinnamon Bun couldn't completely understand what they were saying, was is because he was distracted by a butterfly? Or was it just because he set his mind off again, he himself doesn't even know. However he did hear that Princess Bubblegum put him in charge of the kingdom for the time being. The couple flew away and Cinnamon Bun was left behind with the knocked out people.

"So I'm in charge. I have to get rid of these troubles in the Candy Kingdom. First let get rid of these dead bodies on the floor." Cinnamon Bun said. He grabbed a conveniently placed wheelbarrow and put Finn, Jake, Peppermint Butler and the Banana Guards in it. "The prison is still empty, let's put them there." he said out loud. He pushed the wheelbarrow all the way to the dungeons and threw all of them in the prison. "Better lock the door in case they become zambies." Cinnamon Bun grabbed the keys of the dungeon and locked the prison door. Afterwards he hung the key back on the place where it belonged.

Cinnamon Bun went to the throne room and sat on the throne, doing nothing but staring into the distance. "This is boring." he said. Suddenly the doors of the kingdom opened two of the citizens walked in; Mr. Cupcake and Takoyaki. The looked annoyed.

"What may be the problem?" Cinnamon Bun asked polite.

"The problem? Well my… wait where is Princess Bubblegum?" Takoyaki asked as she realized she was talking to Cinnamon Bun.

"She is out and put me in charge of things today, so tell the problem." Cinnamon Bun said.

"Whatever. This macho man is stalking me, he constantly shows his muscles near me and talks about how strong he is. And every time I walk away he just follows me." the Japanese treat said, angry glancing towards Mr. Cupcake.

"I see." Cinnamon Bun said. He felt underneath the throne and found a button. He knew the throne very well, and also what the button would do. "Is that true Mr. Cupcake?"

"Yes, but I only did it because she is stronger than me. A girl that is stronger than me, that isn't possible. I may look stronger but I've seen how she fights and she breaks stuff that I only can crack." Mr. Cupcake complained.

"I know the perfect solution for that." Mr. Cupcake and Takoyaki looked interested in what Cinnamon Bun had to say but instead that noticed that there wasn't a floor underneath their feet anymore. Cinnamon Bun had pressed the button that would let the two fall into the largest prison. The two fell down before they could say anything.

It didn't take long before the next person entered the hall. This time it was Lemonhope. Cinnamon Bun didn't know him very well, but he was open to what he had to say.

"Hello, is the princess here?" Lemonhope said in a kind but slightly annoying voice.

"Nope. Shout the problems to me." Cinnamon Bun said as response and made a motion that Lemonhope was allowed to speak again.

"Well, I'm trying to learn a song… and I wanted to know if it sounds good already." Lemonhope grabbed a flute out of his pocket and began to play on it. You could hear that he was still learning because it sounded awful. Cinnamon Bun didn't know how to stop him and instead pressed the button again that made Lemonhope fall into the prison.

"That was awful." he said and wanted to stay up, but sat down again as he saw another citizen enter the hall. It was Starchy. He was holding a broken shovel in his hands and walked towards Cinnamon Bun. "What is that in your hands!" Cinnamon Bun asked as if he was scared.

"It's a shovel." the chocoball said with his jolly accent. Cinnamon Bun apparently was so freaked out by it that he immediately dropped Starchy into the prison.

"I hate shovels. I always cut myself with it when making dinner." he said with a serious face and his arms crossed. "Or are that knives… hmm… well they look awfully alike." he said. The same process repeated itself several times. Chocoberry was send down next, followed by the Gumdrop Lass', Mr. Candy Cane, Candy Person #24, Lolipop Girl, Chet and many more.

It was finally quiet which allowed Cinnamon Bun to take a look around the town. He walked around but saw that nobody was in the town. But it also seemed that nobody was inside of their houses. "Are they having a party without me?" Cinnamon Bun thought as a tear crawled from his cheek. "Or are they going to throw me a surprise party. he said cheering and jumping in the air.

Cinnamon Bun hopped over to the candy store and saw it was closed. He looked inside, but the man behind the desk was also gone. "The shop is… closed. Ma candy!" Cinnamon Bun yelled almost crying. He sat with his bun on the ground and began sobbing. It soon turned dark outside and Princess Bubblegum had returned from her exhausting trip with Marceline to get her doll Hambo back.

"_I lost my shirt to that witch, but luckily Marceline is happy. That is what matters."_ Princess Bubblegum thought. She had traded her favorite, rock shirt to Maja the Sky Witch in order to get Hambo back for Marceline. She was a bit depressed by it, but she soon noticed that nobody was around in the town. She looked worried and continued down the road.

Coincidentally she passed the candy shop and heard shopping from behind the shop. She turned into an alleyway and found Cinnamon Bun crying near the dumpster. She quickly ran over to Cinnamon Bun and went on her knees to get on eye length with him. "What happened Cinnamon Bun? Why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

"Everyone is gone, and the candy shop is closed. Now I can't get any candy." he cried out.

"Where is everyone? I asked you to look over the Candy Kingdom, you must know where they are. Did anything bad happen?" the princess asked concerned rubbing the sweat of her forehead.

"I don't know. Nothing seemed to have happened, but I was on the throne the whole day. Some time ago someone even visited me, but after I sent him to the prison along with everyone else, I can't seem to find someone." Cinnamon Bun cried out.

Princess Bubblegum looked angry and stormed away from Cinnamon Bun. She walked to the castle and immediately entered the dungeons. There she saw the biggest trapfall prison. It was filled to the top and no one could move a centimeter. Literally the whole Candy Kingdom was taken as prisoner. PB quickly reached for the keys that were hanging against the wall and opened the cell. In an instant everyone fell out and started to complain to Princess Bubblegum. Some over their problem with which they went to, to Cinnamon Bun. But the majority was talking about Cinnamon Bun throwing them into jail.

"Calm down!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, and in an instant is was quit. "It was an exhausting day for me, and some things weren't so fun to do today. We all know how Cinnamon Bun is but he is just born that way. Now go home, I will solve with all of your problems later, hopefully." she said someone angered and pointed to the exit of the jail.

"Princess, you handle…." Finn tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted by Princess Bubblegum.

"And you two get out of here too, I'm not in the mood." she said motioning Finn and Jake towards the exit door.

"Princess get some sleep. I will bring Cinnamon Bun back and take care of some things in the Candy Kingdom." Peppermint Butler said.

"Good. I know I can trust on you." Princess Bubblegum said and almost fell on the ground from the sleep. She quickly headed to her bed where she began her sweet dreams.

**A Few Moments Later**

"I said to you that this would happen if you screw up again." Peppermint Butler said looking upwards. There Cinnamon Bun was hanging upside down. The Guardian Angel was inside of the room as well as the Bull and the Lion. Cinnamon Bun had found himself again the Lich's former prison, which currently was used by Peppermint Butler for his rituals.

"Not this again." Cinnamon Bun sighed.

"Sorry." Peppermint Butler then mumbled some Latin words and Cinnamon Bun's eyes glowed red and he grew a nose and his teeth turned sharp of a sudden too."

"Hello Ogdoad. It's been a month, I'm back." Peppermint Butler said to mock the demon. "So about the Eight Shadow Realm."

"Not this again." Ogdoad sighed.

* * *

It was short, but what do you expect of a filler chapter. Hope you did enjoy the humor of Cinnamon Bun, we'll see him again in further chapters. But for now I will continue with Grim Tales.


End file.
